Blossom of Konoha
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Naruto, after many years of training, has finally brought back Sasuke. He figures that Sakura would be happy, but... Why isn't she? Even worse, lies push her and Sasuke apart leading to the end... Does happily ever after even exist? SASUSAKU R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Blossom of Konoha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, I don't own Naruto, so yeah… R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto huffed, dragging a limp, unconscious body past the gate of Konoha. The guards greeted him, staring at the body he carried. This body was none other than the body of Uchiha Sasuke. Finally, after a lot of practice, Naruto had managed to beat Sasuke to bring him home to Konoha. He puffed as he made his way towards the Hokage's building.

" You kept us waiting, Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood behind her sensei, as the door to her office opened.

" Naruto! You're back and-" She stopped, staring at Sasuke, who was blacked out.

" You finally beat him, didn't you, Naruto?" Tsunade rose an eyebrow. "Took you some time. Sakura has been pacing around, waiting for you to bring back Sasuke." Naruto glared at the pink haired Shinobi.

" After all I do for you, you still wait for HIM? Why him?" Naruto whined, but smiled.

" Naruto, I have been worried sick, waiting for you to come home." Laughing slightly, she walked up to Sasuke. "He's alive…right?"

"OF COURSE! I wouldn't kill him! Not even by accident! Never!" Naruto shook Sasuke awake.

" Huh…? Naruto? Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled. Standing up, he looked around. " Is this a dream? 'Cause it sure seems real."

" No it isn't, Sasuke. No it isn't." Sakura smiled sadly. Tsunade looked at her apprentice.

" What's wrong, Sakura?" She asked, eyes filled with concern.

" N-nothing." Sakura ran out of the room. Naruto looked after her.

" Sakura? I thought…" He ran after her, leaving Tsunade to deal with Sasuke.

" You've been away for a very long time."

"Hn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura! What's wrong! I thought you would be happy to see me bring Sasuke back! What's wrong?" Naruto called after Sakura. She turned around, teary eyed.

" I d-don't know!" She grabbed him and sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong, Naruto! Help me, I'm begging you… help me." Naruto softened.

" I guess you're just overwhelmed. C'mon. Let's go back." Sakura nodded, allowing Naruto to lead her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke! Do you know what this dream of yours has done to Sakura?" Tsunade glared at him. " You go off to pursue power and this and that. Do you know what you have done? DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

" Hn."

" DON'T YOU DARE 'HN' ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN SAKURA HAS BEEN GOIN THROUGH? YOU HAVE BEEN GONE LONG ENOUGH! I will have to punish you." The hokage settled down.

" Why do you care so much about her?" Sasuke remained unfazed by the woman's outburst.

" She's my apprentice." Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura, the apprentice to the hokage of the leaf village? Now that ought to be hilarious… Tsunade glared. "Don't you dare treat her wrong." Naruto burst in that very moment.

" Hey everybody! Miss me?" This allowed Sasuke to get a good look at how Sakura had changed. She had gotten curvier, but her hair remained short like last time, and she had grown into her forehead. Her outfit had not changed much. (I think most of you know how Sakura looks like so I won't bother explaining. If you don't know, just tell me or something.)

" Sakura. You…look different." Sasuke stated. Sakura smiled grimly.

" You've missed a lot, Sasuke." She sighed. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. She didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun.' Yep, she's definitely changed. Naruto noticed this, too.

" Why didn't you start gooning all over him, calling him, 'Sasuke-kun?'" Naruto scratched his head. Sakura bonked him on the head.

" I refuse to be mixed up as a fangirl. Ino, on the other hand, would be more like that." She humphed. Just that minute, Ino burst into the room, with Chouji behind her.

" Sasuke-kunnnnnn!" She squealed. Sasuke groaned.

" Ino." She sqealed again.

" You're back! And though I should be happy…" She straightened up. " You've made Sakura suffer. And of course, she's my best friend, so I got you a present." Ino walked up to the boy and gave him a good whack across the face. It didn't really hurt… Just stang a little.

" Jeez, Ino. What was that for?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

" Enough. All of you, out!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why isn't Shikamaru with you?" Naruto asked the blonde girl. Ino groaned.

" He keeps running off to Temari, claiming it's the hokage's order and they need to discuss exam matters and stuff. I bet he just wants to make out with her." Ino rolled her eyes.

" You know, he may really have been sent by the hokage sometimes, Ino." Chouji munched on a bag of chips. Sakura stared at Sasuke this whole time.

" Sasuke…" She muttered.

" What?" He snapped, causing Sakura to wince. He noticed this and sighed. " I'm sorry. What?"

" I want to spar with you…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke almost laughed, but being Sasuke…He didn't.

" You? Sure! Don't say it's my fault if you get hurt though…" Sakura glared.

" I'm stronger than I look, Uchiha." She ran towards the training grounds.

" Uchiha…?" He followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Gokakyu no jutsu!" (Is that how you say it? Probably not. No it isn't.) A burst of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth. Sakura easily dodged. Gathering up chakra, She made a shadow clone of herself (Which she learned from Naruto, obviously) And hopped in the other direction. Sasuke threw a dozen shuriken at the clone, which poofed away.

" Not this!" Sasuke sensed the girl's chakra behind him, and turned around, only to be hit by a VERY STRONG fist. Quickly recovering, he hopped away. Sakura looked angry.

" I know you're going easy on me! Now don't!" She pounced to hit him again. He dodged, causing her to knock down about five trees. Sasuke was astounded at her strength.

" I guess she really has learned something." Sasuke muttered. Dodging a kunai, he made a few quick hand seals. "Striking snake technique!" (Okay, PLEASE don't comment on my horrible usage of words) Snakes shot out of his sleeve, and towards the girl. Taking out a kunai, she combined her strength with the blade, and easily cut the snakes away. Gathering more chakra in her hands, she pounded the ground, causing a small earthquake that uprooted the tree Sasuke was standing on. With Sasuke falling to the ground, Sakura quickly pounced on him and held a kunai to his throught.

" That's what you get for going easy on me." Getting of him, she jumped away, towards her house. Sasuke stared after her.

" Now why did I let her beat me…?" Sasuke stared after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where's Sakura? She said she would meet up with us for lunch!" Naruto whined to Sasuke. Sighing, Sasuke leaned against Ichiraku. (That's probably not how you spell it) "So has she mentioned your punishement?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah. No missions for two months, Blah blah blah, oh. And I'm constantly being secretly followed by anbu." Naruto looked around.

" Since she's not here, we might as well start eating." Suddenly, Sasuke clutched at his chest. "Hey, Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto shook the raven haired boy. A hand took Naruto's.

" I'll take care of him." Sakura smiled. Sasuke watched helplessly as Sakura put her hands over him and began healing him. The pain began to cease. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

" Yeah… I'm pretty sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" After what happened, I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign a medic to you." Tsunade told Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

" What? But… nothing in particular really happened!" Sasuke groaned. Tsunade sighed.

" You were lucky that Sakura is a medic, or you would probably be in the hospital right now. Because she is your teammate, I am going to assign her to you."

" What?!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke looked at her in surprise. " I can't follow him around! It's horrible!" Tsunade looked at her oddly.

" I thought you would be happy. Come, Sakura. Tell me what happened. In PRIVATE." Sasuke nodded, and left the room, dragging Naruto with him. The second the doors closed, they pressed their ears against the wall, eavesdropping.

---In the office---

" What's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy to see Sasuke!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura began to speak in sobs.

---Flashback---

" You stay away from Sasuke or else." A girl shoved Sakura against the wall. Sakura cried out in pain. Oh WHY did they have to do this after an extremely long mission? Her chakra was all drained and she could do nothing but let them torture her.

" W-what do you mean?" Sakura choked out, blood dripping out of her mouth.

" We've seen the way you flirted with him. Stay away." Another shove, Sakura was hurt badly.

" What are you talking about? That was over 5 years ago!" Sakura groaned. More blood, and no chakra to heal herself.

" We know that you were the one that made him leave." The girl hissed. " My club is very angry." The girl threw Sakura against the wall and left. Sighing, Sakura dragged herself home.

" Stay away…"

---End Flashback---

" So that's where you got that scar?" Tsunade gestured towards Sakura's back. Sakura let her clothes slide off slightly, showing a long, running scar against her pale skin. Trembling, she nodded. " Alright. From now on, you must stay at Sasuke's house. NEVER leave his sight, got it?" Sakura's eyes widened.

" No! They'll find me! And what if I forget?" Sakura slipped her shirt back on.

" Sasuke! Come in here! I know you've been listening!" Opening the door, Sasuke stepped in.

Tsunade built up chakra and began to wrap imaginary string around both Sakura and Sasuke's wrist.

" W-what are you doing?" Sakura stammered.

" Chakra rope. That way you two can't be far away from each other." Tsunade smiled.

" B-but how are we going to sleep? And get dressed, or-"

" Find that out for yourself." Tsunade said. " Now please go." Sasuke looked at the girl.

" This is going to be a long day."

-------------------------------------------Fanfiction----------------------------------------------------

Um… Please review! And no flames please! And don't worry… I promise some romance later on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom Of Konoha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx to all that reviewed, although not many actually REVIEWED…. Um… I request 5 reviews or the next chapter shall never come! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry… I just had some Sugar… You know how good those things are?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dragged Sakura towards his house. Well, not literally. The chakra binding them together had no weakness, really. Sakura sighed. ' I really missed him. W-what if that girl shows up again? Oh, right… If it's right now, it's fine… I can take her any day… But, that girl was pretty strong to lift me up with one hand… nah. I could probably still beat her up. Or down, for that matter…'

" Hey, Sasuke-kun!" a squeaky voice sounded, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. ' OH NO! IT'S HER!' Sakura thought, horrified. For the first time, she got a good look at the girl. She had long, wavy blonde hair and shining blue eyes that would have been quite attractive, if there weren't the layers and layers of makeup. Her skin was quite tan, and maybe, just maybe, you could mistaken her for Naruto's sister. But Naruto would never do that, so she knew it couldn't be a clone of him. AND he didn't have a sister…

" Who are you?" Sasuke was the first to speak.

" Your ABSOLUTELY NUMBER ONE FAN GIRL!" The girl squealed. " The name's Tiff. Not a nickname, just Tiff." She winked flirtatiously. " Catchy name, isn't it?" Sakura glared at Tiff.

" First of all, your name sounds like a boy's name. Second of all, what's with all that makeup? Sasuke doesn't even know you! And third of all-"

" I don't like long hair." Sasuke interrupted. Sakura and Tiff looked at him, mildly surprised.

---Flashback---

" Hey, Ino! I heard that Sasuke likes long hair, so I grew mine out!"

---End---

" Come on, Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and led Sakura away.

" B-but SASUKE! I GREW OUT MY HAIR ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!" Tiff yelled after him. " I THOUGHT YOU WOULD APPRECIATE IT!" Sasuke ignored the girl. Sakura turned around and stuck out her tongue at Tiff.

" Too bad, Tiff! Looks like Uchiha Sasuke didn't like your hair, and probably never will!" Sakura smirked.

" I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Tiff screamed, before going home to cut her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

" What?"

" Um… is it true? That you like girls with short hair?" For some reason she felt glad she liked her hair short.

" I don't like girls. I just like them with short hair better." Sasuke chuckled. " So Ino, being proud of her newly extremely long hair, would never stand a chance with me." Sakura looked at him.

" Um… and me?" She blushed. Sasuke looked at her and said nothing. She sighed. " I thought so. I'm just a friend/teammate to him. I don't want to ruin this. I mean, I already got this close. That in it-self is real hard, for everyone except probably Naruto. I wonder if he asked Hinata out again." She muttered.

" Did you say something?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

" Nothing." She sighed again and allowed Sasuke to lead her. " You know, it took Naruto a long time to realize he had the same feelings as Hinata and went to her before Kiba asked her out." Sasuke let out a smirk.

" Hn."

" Stop that."

" Hn."

" I said stop it! It's really annoying!" Sakura frowned at him as they entered Sasuke's house.

" Hn." She looked at him dangerously.

" What did you say…?"

" Hn. Like you could hurt me." Sakura looked at him.

" At least you said something."

" Hn."

" ARGH! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU UP?!" Sakura yelled.

" Hn." Sasuke enjoyed tormenting her. Sakura lunged towards his side. He lunged away, not going very far before the string stopped him.

' I know this may be crazy, but I think it actually might work.' Sakura thought. Lunging on top of him, she began… tickling him. A loud laugh was heard coming out of the house, along with a string of more chuckles and laughs.

" S-stop! P-please! I'm begging you!" Sasuke laughed. Sakura laughed. Now THIS was priceless. THE Uchiha Sasuke, human ice block, was ticklish! Sakura leaned towards him, and stopped tickling him.

" And give me a reason why I should stop?" She whispered in his ear, holding a kunai to his throat.

" Because…" Sasuke began tickling her back. She immediately dropped her weapon, and clutched at her sides.

" No! N-not this!" She laughed hysterically. " Darn… I let my guard down… eek! Stop!" Sakura jumped away, forgetting the rope. In an instant, Sasuke was pulled to her, and landed on top of her. " Um…" Sakura said nervously. Their chests were touching, their lips just an inch apart. " Sorry…" She muttered as Sasuke got off of her.

" Don't do it again." The laughter was gone from his eyes, replaced by his usual seriousness. Sakura sighed. 'What have I done?' She thought miserably, following him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" T-thanks for the r-ramen, N-Naruto-kun." A certain white-eyed girl blushed.

" Hey! No problem, Hina-chan! Is it okay if I call you that?" Naruto smiled. Hinata nodded shyly. " Great! By the way, have you heard that Sasuke's back? Spread the word!" Naruto paid for their meal and left. Hinata stared after him as he pranced away. Ayame smiled at Hinata.

" Is he your boyfriend?" Hinata blushed at this and nodded. "Looks like you haven't gotten quite used to it yet!" She laughed and went back to cleaning. Hinata blushed and left.

X -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Sakura and Sasuke had found out that, by sitting by the door to the bathroom, they could take turns for the bathroom. (Etc. etc. stuff. Yeah.)

" Um… does this mean we're going to have to share a bed?" Sakura blushed. Madly.

" I'll sleep on one side, you sleep on the other. There. Problem solved." Sasuke showed no reaction.

" Good night."

" Hn."

" Sasuke…!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood at the training grounds, waiting for their sensei.

" Jeez, is he ALWAYS late?" Naruto whined.

" Um… for the entire time we've known him… pretty much, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes.

---1 hour later---

" Hi there!" Kakashi walked up to his cell, with a book in his hand. (YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!)

" YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

" Hn." Sasuke smirked. Sakura whirled around.

" Stop… that…" She gritted through her teeth, and then she turned around again. " So what's your excuse for being late again?"

" I ran into Asuma and Kurenai and we got wrapped up in a conversation about the jounin exams for the two chunin in our group, Sakura, Naruto." The entire team just stared.

" Was that… a actual real excuse?" Sakura stammered.

" Did he just say he was thinking of putting us into the jounin exams?" Naruto gaped.

" Did he just say that you two are Chunin?" Sasuke stared. It looked really funny, you know, the three of them staring at their sensei like that.

" Alright now. Let's get busy, shall we? Tsunade told me what happened, so today… You two get the day off. Naruto, you and I will practice some more." Kakashi sighed. Sakura smiled happily and skipped off.

" Aww, those two are so lucky!" Naruto yelled, following his sensei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke twitched, not enjoying the fact that so many men were staring at Sakura. After the many years he had been gone, Sakura had grown, obliviously, more beautiful. Even Sasuke had to admit she was rather attractive, and that's saying something! A boy sauntered up to Sakura.

" Hey there, cherry blossom. How would you like to go on a fabulous dinner, just you and me?" He winked. Sakura looked at him, annoyed.

" No, I'm afraid I would rather not. Now please go away." Sasuke watched in smug amusement as four other boys were rejected in the same manner.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked after a while.

" What?"

" Haven't you missed Naruto? Really, haven't you even talked to anybody but your own team?"

" No."

" Don't you want to?"

" No."

"… You are impossible." Sakura sighed. "Have you heard that Gaara is the Kazekage?"

" Yes." Sakura glared at him.

" Would you like to have ANY conversations with anybody?"

" No."

" Well, that's too bad! Ino told us to meet the rest of the 'rookie' nine and team Gai for a picnic."

" I'm not going." Sasuke said stubbornly.

" That's too bad." She began to drag him towards the park. Sasuke dug his heels in the ground.

" No, I'm not going." Sakura smirked.

" Like I said, TOO BAD." Gathering chakra in her legs, she managed to overpower Sasuke and drag him all the way to the park, of course, because of her training. (THANK YOU TSUNADE!)

" HI SAKURA-CHAN! HEY DOBE!" Naruto called out, with a full mouth. Hinata sighed and reminded him not to eat with a full mouth.

" Hey, forehead!" Ino grinned.

" Hey, pig. Mind helping me with mister grouchy here, who I had to drag all the way here?" Sakura smiled. Ino left the barbeque unguarded, which was a big mistake, as Chouji finished it in one massive gulp.

" Chouji! Darn, where IS Shikamaru?!" Ino whined, running back over to Chouji and dragging him away from the rest of the meat.

" I'm right here." A lazy voice sounded.

" HI SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted.

" Don't be so loud, the whole world will crumble." Shikamaru sighed. Temari, who was right behind him, elbowed him.

" Be nicer to him. He's just stupid." She grinned, and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek before leaving. Shikamaru blushed and joined Naruto. Naruto nudged him.

" Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" He asked. Shikamaru sighed.

" Because you would have told everyone, and somehow, it would have gotten to Ino, and Ino is the gossip queen." Sasuke stared at his group of friends, who were making an extremely loud racket, and sighed as he allowed Naruto to talk him into eating.

" He's as handsome as ever!" Ino squealed. " I can imagine it, one day, he'll ask me to go out with him!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Now, why haven't you changed?" She sighed. " He comes back after so many years and that's all you can think of? Sheesh, you really are low." Sakura joked. Ino pouted.

" You're just jealous because Sasuke likes me." Ino huffed.

" Like you?" Yeah, right." Sakura smirked. "Just yesterday, Sasuke mentioned he likes girls with short hair."

" You're just jealous because my hair is so long and yours is so short." Ino stuck out her tongue.

" Yeah, right. Go ahead, ask him." Sakura sighed. Sasuke got up and began to walk, causing Sakura to stumble along with him. Ino ran up to him.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She said flirtatiously. "I was just wondering if you like long hair like my own, or short, ugly hair, like Sakura's?" She asked. Saskue groaned and answered her, then shooed her away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai watched all of this from up in a tree.

" I think this is amusing." Asuma laughed lightly.

" I agree! It is wonderful to see such youth get along so well!" Gai pumped a fist.

" I heard that Neji and Tenten are going out." Kurenai stated. "Some pair!"

" Indeed!" Gai gave his good-guy grin. Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai all sweat-dropped.

" Since Sasuke has come back, Sakura has seemed pretty shaken when not around her friends. Is she okay?" Kurenai looked at Kakashi.

" Yeah… She's fine." Kakashi looked at the girl. "I think she still holds feelings for him and he… he's the one oblivious to it, or at least ignorant."

" Right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled weakly as Ino tried to flirt with Sasuke.

" Seriously, I thought after that slap yesterday, you would have lost interest in him." Sakura sighed. "Even after all this time, you STILL go after him? Hmm… I wonder how you see with that patch of hair over your eyes…?" Sakura poked at Ino's hair.

" Don't you DARE touch my beautiful hair!" Ino huffed. (…) Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Right. You wouldn't mind if Sasuke touched it, right?"

" No, I wouldn't mind. But you aren't Sasuke."

" Sasuke thinks your hair looks like wood." Sakura said teasingly.

" You made that up."

" Aw, how'd you guess?"

" Because Sasuke likes me."

" No he doesn't."

" You made that up, too."

" No I didn't."

" Yes you did."

" No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

" Be quiet, you two." Sasuke groaned. He had to listen to this extremely long conversation because of the darn chakra string.

" Okay, Sasuke-kun." Ino said obediently.

" Whatever Uchiha." Sakura said.

" Don't call me that." Sasuke twitched.

" Don't 'Hn' me."

" Don't call me Uchiha."

" Deal." The two glared.

" Jeez, you two argue like you're married or something." Naruto said. Sakura blushed lightly.

" Naruto?"

" Yeah?" BAM! Sakura punched Naruto into the ground. " Ow… Sakura-chan, why did you have to do that? That hurts!"

" That's the idea!" Sakura growled, and punched him again. Naruto held the large bump on his head. Hinata giggled.

" Sakura… I want to leave." Sasuke sighed.

" Party pooper!" Naruto pushed Sasuke, causing him to land on Sakura…again. The two blushed. Yes that's right. Sasuke is blushing! Suddenly, everything was quiet.

" Um…" Sakura blushed. ' Not this again!' She thought, and began to wriggle under Sasuke. "Could you please get off?" Sasuke got off, allowing Sakura to punch Naruto all the way across the village."

" OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, flying off into the sky with a 'ding' similar to when Team Rocket blasts off. Hinata sighed and leaped off to get Naruto.

" I feel bad for her." Sakura shook her head. Sasuke dragged her towards the Uchiha estate. "No! I don't want to go!" Sakura pouted cutely. Normally, that would have made any guy swoon, but when it comes to Sasuke…

" No."

" Yes!"

" No."

" Yes!"

" NO!"

" AND I SAID YES!" Sakura glared. Sasuke sighed.

" Fine."

" Yay!" Sakura dragged Sasuke off.

" This is even worse than yesterday…" Sasuke grumbled.

-------------------------------------------FAN FICTION----------------------------------------------

Um… I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER! (Hides in a corner and sobs)


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom of Konoha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!!!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner. (Slumps) Thx to ALL of you who reviewed! You get a cookie and a hug! Yay! Again, 5 reviews, or da next chapter shall NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!! By the way, if you think the characters are a teeny bit OOC, then I did it on purpose.

By da way, I know I rated the story action and adventure, but don't worry: All that will come _later_. ON WITH THE STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Honestly, Sakura. Where are you dragging me to now?" Sasuke groaned. "Yesterday was enough of a pain!" Sakura giggled at Sasuke.

" I already told you! We're going to Ino's house!"

" You stink…"

" I don't try!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke sighed.

" That's the last time I let you eat candy." He told the jumpy kunoichi.

" Whatever. Here we are!" Sakura knocked on the door. Ino opened it, and her face broke into a large grin.

" I knew you would come!" She shouted over some loud music.

" I brought Sasuke, just like I said I would!" Sakura smiled. "AND I convinced him to let me eat a candy!"

" More like 50 pieces." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is this some sort of set-up?" Naruto popped out of the door.

" You should see her when she's drunk! She's worse than Lee! She even-" Sakura punched him.

" Shut up." She growled. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

" She what?" Naruto lift his head and groaned.

" I don't want to die, okay? Obviously, you want me to." He slumped onto the ground. Hinata picked him up.

" Is EVERYONE here?" Sakura asked.

" Um… about a quarter of Konoha." Ino opened the door even wider, revealing a huge party. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

" You know I hate parties."

" Well, I didn't know about that. Second of all, I wanted to see what you would be like when drunk." Sakura grinned and went into the room. Sasuke twitched.

" What?" Ino laughed.

" Nothing! Come on! Maybe you can help me with Chouji."

" …"

" I'm trying to hook him up with a girl." She sighed.

" Ask Sakura." Sasuke looked around, bored. He caught sight of the sand siblings. Gaara, who usually would be sitting back, staring at all the people, was… dancing. "What the heck?" Sasuke stared.

" He's drunk." Sakura giggled. "Ino said she managed to get him into a competition with someone, and he got drunk."

" Well, you aren't going to get me drunk." Sasuke glared at the giddy girl.

" That's too bad! That's my goal for today! Get Sasuke drunk!" She walked of into the sea of people.

" They have a big house." Sasuke groaned and sat down next to Naruto.

" Hey, you should try to get a girl, you know?" Naruto poked him.

" I-I doubt that's going to h-happen N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered.

" No way." Sasuke said.

" Ino said she would find a way to get you to kiss her today. Or at least a girl." Naruto smiled.

" WHAT?"

" That's what she said." Naruto hugged Hinata closer to him. The girl blushed.

" I want to leave."

" Hey, look at Sakura!" Naruto pointed to their teammate, who was dancing with another man. Sasuke got up and walked straight towards the pair. "Jealousy. Works EVERY time. Glad I got there before Kiba." Naruto ruffled her hair. Hinata blushed harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Who are you?" Sasuke grabbed the man's wrist.

" Sasuke! Don't do that!" Sakura stopped dancing and frowned.

" It's okay, Saku-chan." The man smiled. "My name is Miroku. Hullo!"

" What are you doing with Sakura?" Sasuke glared daggers at Miroku. If looks could kill, Miroku would be long dead.

" Dancing, what else?" Miroku stared blankly at a very angry Sasuke.

" You can't." Sasuke gripped the man's wrist even harder.

" Sasuke! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Sakura pushed his hand away.

" Why can't I?" Miroku stared at Sasuke. Hard.

" Because… because…" Sasuke struggled for and answer.

" Because she's his girlfriend!" Tenten popped out of nowhere and grinned. Neji followed, close behind.

" Wha-?" Tenten cut off Sasuke.

" Isn't that right?"

" Oh! In that case, I'm very sorry. Goodbye, Saku-chan." Miroku backed off. Sasuke stared. Sakura glared at Tenten.

" What was that for?" She asked. "I was having a good time!"

" Aw, can't you see?" Tenten laughed. "Sasuke here is jealous!" Sasuke glared at her.

" No I'm not."

" See? He's denying it!" Tenten pranced off. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" Well, since I'm left with no one, would you like to dance with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned the faintest pink imaginable and nodded. 'Thank goodness for the darn disco ball.' Sasuke thought. (OMG! SASUKE BLUSHED! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino watched all of this and changed the music to slow dance. Sakura realized this, and blushed.

" Um…"

" Shall we?" Sasuke held his hand out. Sakura gratefully took it. Ino watched this victoriously.

" If I can't have him, then it has to be Sakura." She smiled. She didn't really mind, anyway. Sakura pressed her forehead against his. Naruto stared.

" Wow! Sasuke's actually dancing with her!" He whispered to Hinata. He then got hungry and went off to see if they had ramen. Tenten smiled happily.

" My plan worked, didn't it, Neji-kun?"

" Yes it did." He hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek, blushing slightly. HE still wasn't used to the fact that they were 'going steady.' Tenten knew this, and laughed.

" Now, the only thing I have to do is somehow get those two to kiss." Tenten said, thoughtfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at her lips. They were pink and plump, and looked perfect against her pale, smooth skin. Her emerald eyes drowned him, and-

'Argh! What am I doing?' Sasuke thought. 'I'm supposed to focus on things other than this!' He mentally groaned.

" Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned. " Maybe we should take a break."

" No… I'm okay." Sasuke said, quietly. Sakura smiled happily.

" Great!" She pressed her hand against his and they swayed to the music. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and there was a very angry and expanded Chouji glaring at a frightened Naruto. Sasuke groaned. Those two had the worst timing. (DARN YOU CHOUJI FOR CRASHING THE MOMENT! Wait… that was my idea…NOO!)

" YOU ATE MY LAST BBQ RIB!" Chouji roared.

" I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled out in fright. Chouji smashed the entrance to the house while chasing Naruto.

" I'M GOING TO SMOOSH YOU!!" Chouji yelled, running after Naruto.

" AAAAH!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto created a bunch of clones and they all separated into different directions. Chouji looked around, confused, and just kept on charging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rookie nine, the sand siblings, and team Gai were the only ones left after that. (Minus Chouji and Naruto) They had remained silent long after Naruto and Chouji had left. Then, Ino broke the silence.

" NO! THE DAMAGE DONE TO THE HOUSE IS GOING TO COST ME A FORTUNE!" Ino cried out.

" Maybe you can convince some lonely guys to go out with you in exchange for money." Sakura joked.

" Hey!" Ino stormed.

" Just kidding!" Sakura laughed. Tenten stood up.

" Maybe Ino can carry out dares, and we pay her!" She laughed.

" No way." Gaara, for once, spoke up.

" YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!" Ino frowned.

" Aw, how else will you get money?" Temari smirked.

" Um… by working!" Ino smiled. "That's how!"

" It w-would take a l-long time to get enough m-money to pay for all that. The dares would be m-much quicker." Hinata stammered. Suddenly, Naruto and a now happy Chouji, who was munching on a chicken wing, burst in, all wet.

" I had to buy him this, then it started to rain! Sheesh!" Naruto groaned.

" Don't come any closer! Just… um… wait there! I'll go get some towels." Ino rushed off. Sasuke went up to Naruto.

" You know, one day, you're going to get yourself killed." Sasuke sighed as Ino rushed forward with some towels. Hinata took one and dried Naruto. Sakura went and found a large, plastic sheet.

" It will serve as temporary protection, I guess." Sakura taped the plastic over the smashed doorway with scotch tape.

" I want to Dare Ino now!" Temari laughed. Her siblings stared at her. " So will you or not?" She asked Ino. The blonde girl sighed.

" Fine. BUT TENTEN GOES FIRST!" Tenten laughed.

" You're going to regret that!" She laughed. " I dare you to strip in front of Sai!" Ino flushed.

" Sai? As in Sasuke's temporary replacement that got sent of to another place yesterday? The artist guy?" Naruto frowned. "He's gone, so that won't work!" Naruto frowned.

" Okay… then strip in front of… Ooh! How about Shikamaru?" Tenten suggested.

" If she does that, I'll kill both of you." Temari glared. Shikamaru sighed.

" Spare me…" He mumbled.

" Um… Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

" NO WAY." Sasuke glared.

" Um… not Neji, or I'll crush your face into pieces, so Chouji!" Tenten smirked.

" THAT FATTY? NO WAY!" Ino yelled at Tenten. Suddenly, Sai stepped through the door.

" Your parents wanted me to check on you, Ino." (HURRAY! I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE AN INOXCHOUJI FIC! PHEW! Just ignore this 'SaixIno'…)

" OMG THANK YOU LORD!" Ino sighed. "Wait a sec, SAI?" Ino froze.

" DO IT… For _money_." Tenten emphasized the word. Ino sighed, then nodded.

" Come on, Sai. Follow me."

" I'll come too, just to make sure!" Sakura smiled brightly. The three went away.

"Alright, just to be fair, let's ALL play a the dare game!" Tenten laughed.

" NO!" Temari said, firmly.

" Too bad!" Tenten laughed. " I will kill you in your sleep!"

" You sound like Gaara…" Temari muttered. " What he used to be like, I mean." She then broke into a fit of laughter. " Imagine, the Kazekage playing dare games!" At this moment, Ino came back, along with a red Sai and a very triumphant Sakura.

" We decided to play too, so you dare one of us!" Tenten laughed, handing over some cash.

" ALL RIGHT!" Ino sat down. Sai followed, and Sakura sat next to Sasuke. " I dare… Hinata to French kiss Naruto." She smirked. Hinata blushed, and Naruto nearly fainted. (Correction: Naruto blushed and Hinata nearly fainted) "Since it's just a kiss, you haveta so it in front of all of us." The two blushed even harder.

" W-what? I mean, we're not very, y'know…" Naruto stammered. Tenten held a kunai up.

" I warn you, I have _very _good aim." She smirked. Naruto began to sweat.

" A-alright already, jeez!" He took the Hyuga girl's hands and looked at her. "This will just be for a second…" He neared her, and planted his lips on the startled girl.

" One…two…three…four…five… six… seven… eight…nine…ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fift-" The two broke apart, and Ino smirked.

" That kiss lasted about fourteen and a half seconds longer than I expected, but that's okay! Um… I'll give the dare to Hinata."

" Hey! I did all of the work!" Naruto humphed.

" Th-thank you, Ino. Um… I dare Tenten to… lock herself into a closet for thirty minutes with_ Neji._" Hinata giggled. Tenten and Neji both flushed.

" Um… okay…" Tenten stammered.

" How about the Pantry? Strange enough, it has a lock." Ino suggested. " And it's pretty small!" Ino shepherded the two in, and locked it with a key with and evil glint in her eye.

" Um… while those t-two are in there, Temari can have the d-dare." Hinata said. Temari smirked.

" Hm… All right! I dare Sasuke to French kiss Sakura for five minutes." Sakura turned beat red.

" What? A-are you crazy?" Sakura stammered.

" This is a dare. They HAVE to be crazy." Temari pointed out.

" But isn't there something we can do about it?"

" Nope." Temari smirked. "Now get on with it, or I'll make it fifteen minutes." Sakura gulped. Sasuke turned a faint red and sighed.

" Sakura… I hope you don't mind me doing this…" He placed his lips on hers. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she pushed back. Sakura let out a moan as he pushed her onto the sofa and gently bit her bottom lip. (Yeah, I know I'm not good at writing fluff and stuff, but I still love it!) She let out another moan and her tongue slipped into his mouth. They kept going. Suddenly, a hand pushed them apart.

" That's enough now! You've been going at it so long that Neji and Tenten have already come out!" Temari laughed. "Lee has been hiding in the corner, crying, and the rain has stopped." Blushing, the two broke apart. Sasuke oddly missed the warmth of Sakura's tongue.

" Wow… I wasn't quite expecting that." Naruto said quietly. Sakura blushed fiercely and punched him.

" Be quiet, Naruto!" He laughed lightly. "Alright already!"

" It's time for you guys to go." Ino sighed. "Oh well! Maybe next time I can invite you guys over some other time!" She laughed. Kankurou glared at the blonde.

" Oh, no. No way. If that happens, don't invite us. Just… invite our sister!" He frowned.

" Whatever. Bye you guys!" Ino waved at the last of her visitors and looked at the plastic sheet covering the doorway. "Now what to do with that wall…"

-------------------------------------------

Thx you guys! Um… I'll try to write better fluff next time… until then, see you later! And don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom of Konoha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi people! Like always, 5 reviews before da next chapter… Get used to this, okay? I think it's gonna be like this for the whole story… By da way, Sakura is OOC in dis chapter… And the Japanese translations may be in different kinds of Japanese… Just a warning. Oh, and There was only four reviews, but I made an exception… just this once.

Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wake up, Sasuke! Come on!" A very irritated Sasuke woke up to a very happy pink-haired kunoichi. She was already dressed, he noticed.

" Five more minutes…" Sasuke pulled up the blankets. Sakura giggled. Right now, he seemed like such a little boy!

" Aw… Tsunade has a mission for us." Sasuke immediately got up.

" Mission? I thought I wasn't allowed to go on missions." Sakura shrugged.

" She said this time, she'll make an exception." She smiled.

" Hurry up!" Sakura literally jumped out of the window and landed outside, dragging Sasuke to the ground, and out of bed.

" Hey! I'm up already!" Sasuke groaned. He dragged Sakura back into the house and put on his shirt. (O.O)

" Great! NOW let's go!" A very hyper Sakura ran to the Hokage's building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hi Sakura-chan! Hi Sasuke-baka!" Naruto greeted. Sasuke scowled. Sakura looked around.

" What's up? The whole gang is here." Tsunade nodded.

" I have assigned all twelve of you to go on a very important mission. I need you to go to the Land of Wind and pick up some documents from the Kazekage's assistant."

" But why all of us? Why not just one person, or one team?" Tenten asked.

" Because lately, there have been many missing Nin, accompanied by a few traitors of the village, set on destroying the place. Eliminating those people is your second objective for this mission." Tsunade handed them a scroll.

" I also need you to deliver this for me. It's a message, and none of you but Sakura are allowed to look inside. This is simply because only she can read the correct thing without being affected by the genjutsu set in it, other than the Kazekage." The Hokage nodded. "I trust all of you will deliver this without hesitation?" Everyone nodded.

" You can trust me! I'll get us there, you can count on it!" He smiled and did his trademark, "Believe it!"

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go." Sasuke turned to leave.

" Wait. Sasuke." Tsunade frowned. He mumbled something under his breath and turned around.

" What?"

" I am pretty sure Orochimaru will still be after you, so I am going to have Naruto and Sakura keep an especially close eye on you."

" Don't worry, Tsunade-sama. Just sit back and relax, knowing that we've got the job done. And… Shizune, try to keep her off the sake!" Sakura smiled sheepishly and bolted out of the room. Shizune smiled weakly.

" Will do!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Um… Tell me again why I'm the leader of this mission?" Shikamaru groaned.

" Because you're already a Jounin, and you refused to have a team yet. Pretty soon, you're going to have to get one, you know." Naruto rolled his eyes. Shikamaru sighed.

" This is so troublesome…"

" Be quiet already!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Tenten laughed.

" Sure an awful lot of people here… I almost feel crowded!" She fussed with a shuriken.

" Well, get used to it." Sasuke said gruffly, and leapt ahead.

" What's with him?" Sakura wondered aloud.

" How am I supposed to know?" Tenten asked. Sakura continued to stare after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Orochimaru…" Sasuke frowned. He knew that his brother was stronger than that…snake, so if he were to kill him, he would have to kill Orochimaru first. ( . ) Sakura caught up to him, frowning.

" Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged her off. "Don't give me the silent treatment! Tell me what's wrong!" She fumed. Sasuke looked at her.

" You sound like your sensei. And there's nothing wrong with me. If there was, you wouldn't have the right to know, anyway." He kept on going.

" Hey! Will you ever show any respect to anyone?" Sakura brushed her hair out of her face and leapt ahead of him. He looked after her and sighed. He quickly caught up with her.

" Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

" Wow, the ever great Uchiha heir just told me, a measly Haruno, _sorry_? _Hilarious_." Sakura fumed. Sasuke growled.

" Look, I said sorry, _okay_? If you don't have any respect either, than why even bother talking to you?" Sakura's head snapped towards him.

" You know what I think? I think that you are a selfish, spoiled boy that has always gotten what you want just because you're an UCHIHA! I mean, really! And you shun everyone that tries to be nice, thinking that you're living on 'hate,' and 'rage!' And you never realize… how many friends you could have instead of living this hopeless goal that will never happened without anyone else! YOU'RE AN OBSESSED, SELFISH UCHIHA! YOU'RE A SHAME TO YOUR OWN _FATHER_!" Sasuke winced as she emphasized the word 'father.' She turned away, and kept heading forward, leaving a very startled Sasuke leaning against a tree. Naruto caught up with him and poked him.

" Are you okay, Sasuke? Sakura just totally snapped." Sasuke didn't answer.

' Maybe she's right.' He thought. His mind fought back.

' _No she isn't!_' Sasuke frowned. He thought of his past… and realized that he was doing exactly what his brother had told him to. 'Maybe I really am… like that.' Sakura had had been in a rage, showing that she might have not meant every word she said, but there was still a possibility that she really did mean it…

" Hey, Sasuke! WAKE UP SASUKE!" Naruto smiled coyly, and yelled in his ear, "SAKURA KISSED MIROKU!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

" What?" Naruto laughed.

" THAT WAS TOTALLY PRICELESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" He held his stomach, and nearly fell off the tree. Luckily, Hinata grabbed his arm.

" It's getting dark. We should set up camp." Sakura said. She glared at Sasuke before turning away to collect firewood. That night, Sasuke fell asleep uneasily.

-----------------------------X-X-x-X-X­­­-------------------------------------

It was about twelve in the morning when the group reached the outer parts of the village hidden in the sand.

" Starting from here, we have to be more careful. We'll all split up by teams." Neji ordered. Tenten and Lee followed him into towards the west of the village.

" I want team seven to deliver the things and deliver the scroll, since it's already in Sakura's possession." Shikamaru told, heading towards the south of the village with Ino and Chouji. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino headed east, leaving the Kazekage tower at the north. Sakura began to run towards the tower. Suddenly, A kunai intercepted the girl. She easily dodged it and grabbed the weapon with her shoe. _Just like Sasuke did during the exams, _Sasuke realized. She immediately swung it from her shoe, and a painful groan could be heard.

" Come on out! I can sense your chakra!" Sakura shouted. A trio jumped out, the supposed 'leader' had a kunai covered with blood in his hands, and his chest had a large cut.

" Very good… I suppose we underestimated the village of Konoha." He smirked. He wore a black bandana with a skull and bones on it. He had bandages wrapped around his left eye, and he wore a large, white shirt with a large black stripe circling it and navy blue shorts with white bandages wrapped all around his left leg.

" I suppose now's when we fight." The girl of the team had red hair. She wore a white dress with bandages wrapped around her chest. She wore a simple white bandana. The second boy just had a simple t-shirt about the same as Sasuke's and jeans with bandages wrapped around his arms. The leader immediately attacked Sasuke, the other boy attacking Naruto, leaving the girls to fight each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sakura No Hana senbon no jutsu!" (Cherry blossom needles…I'm pretty sure… I just wanted her to use some ninjutsu…) the girl was surrounded by a tornado of cherry blossom petals that were razor sharp, and cut into the girl.

" My name is Akanoko and I refuse to be beat by a girl like you!" She yelled, twisting her crimson hair.

" Too BAD!" Sakura released a large amount of chakra directly into the ground, causing Akanoko to stumble.

" Sakura blizzard techinique!" Dozens of kunai finished up the girl. Sakura smirked as she waited for her teammates to finish their battles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Akanoko!" The leader turned his head towards the fallen girl.

" Don't get distracted! I am your enemy!" Sasuke blew out a large fireball towards the leader. He easily dodged it, but he again turned around, this time facing his other teammate.

" Horuso! Finish up your opponent and take Akanoko with you!"

" I hear you, Kisaru!" Horuso dodged Naruto's kunai.

" Summoning jutsu!" (I forgot how to say it in Japanese…If you guys know, please remind me!) Sasuke summoned a large Snake. " Attack!" Kisaru was swallowed whole. (O.O That was kind of sudden…) Horuso looked around nervously.

" Summoning jutsu!" Sakura and Naruto both summoned a frog and slug. Hirosu looked around nervously. Grabbing his dead teammate, he left, wishing he could take his leader too. Sasuke smirked.

" That was too easy." They continued their journey to deliver the scroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Munesanzam Kyuuzou No jutsu!" Ino shouted. (Mind explosion technique…Sorry. Was bored.) Her opponent staggered, and in less than five second, he was dead. Ino smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kage Shi-Rodu!" (Shadow shield) A black sphere surrounded the lazy ninja to deflect an oncoming kunai. " Hey! I'm trying _not_ to die here!" Shikamaru yelled. " Kage Zetsumei!!" (Shadow death) His opponent, (A GIRL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!) Began to turn into shadows, and disappeared.

" No!" She shrieked.

" Why do I ALWAYS get stuck with the annoying girls?" He looked at Ino. " Forget that… All girls are annoying."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Nikudzukinoyoi Bomu!" (Fat bomb. EEW! GROSS!) Umm… I will not put a description here…I think you can imagine what happens…the trio hopped off to fight more missing Nin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshuu!" (I memorized this… I think it means '64 strikes of Divination eight seals,' or something like that.) Neji blocked off his opponent's chakra and finished him off with a kunai to the throat. (Yes, I know the battle scenes are short, but the last battle will last about a chapter…) Tenten grabbed a large demon wind shuriken and hit her opponent with it.

" Kengeki Zansatsu!" (Meaning weapons slaughter…Kind of cruel….) She flung numerous weapons and a number of them hit her opponent. She finished him off with a cut to the throat. Not a very nice way to go. (Although I think being eaten by a snake is worse.) Lee's battle was very quick, as his fight was against a…nothing… he had no opponent… how sad…

--------------------------------------SASUSAKU 4EVER!-------------------------------------------

Sakura entered the Kazekage's office, Naruto and Sasuke following.

" It's so dark in here… Sakura began to reach for a light switch. Suddenly, Sasuke dropped down on his knees and groaned in pain, clutching at his neck. (I think you know what that means)

" Sasuke! Are you all right?" Sakura asked, worried for her teammate, leaving the room dark. (For my own use ) Sasuke groaned.

" It's…him… the snake…" He panted. "It hurts…" Naruto's eyes widened, and he threw a kunai at the darkest end of the room. A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed the kunai. Sakura stepped back. Out of the shadows, holding a kunai was Kabuto, Orochimaru behind him.

" Hello… Sasuke."

-----------------------------------------DIE, OROCHIMARU!---------------------------------------

All right! Um… yeah. OROCHIMARU STINKS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom of Konoha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like always, five reviews.

Thx SO much to ALL of you who reviewed. Especially avalanche1! You made me feel special! As a reward, you get sneak peek for the next chapter before it's up! HOORAY FOR AVALANCHE1!! CHA! (Unless he/she doesn't want spoilers… Then you can tell me…) Again, my translations may be in different forms of Japanese. Also, thanks to Elektra for telling me the summoning jutsu again. (Hugs) heheh.

…

Forget that.

Let's just get on with the story and ignore me on a sugar high.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Orochimaru!" Naruto's fist clenched in anger. "Why are you here?" He held up a shuriken. Orochimaru chuckled.

" It's that scroll Tsunade sent you to give to me. It contains a healing technique that can be used to heal my arms…" He smiled. Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke.

" Well, that's too bad." She drew out a kunai and held it threateningly. Kabuto laughed at this.

" Well, well! That's quite a sight! A useless, weak, wanna-be kunoichi that focuses on only her looks. You're a disgrace." He smirked. Sakura remembered… That was exactly what Kin had said! She clenched her kunai tighter.

" Sh-shut up!" Kabuto sighed.

" You really should be more fight and less talk. Instead, it's the opposite." Kabuto smirked. (Um… not all of you may know this, but Kabuto is supposed to be dead because Orochimaru ate him… But that's in the actual story and this is a fanfiction so I shouldn't tell you that…) Sasuke glared at his former sensei from behind Sakura.

" Orochimaru-sama, it's kind of tight in here. May I bring this fight elsewhere?" Orochimaru nodded. Kabuto threw the kunai Naruto had thrown at him, and shattered the window, jumping out.

" Is this a retreat? Wait, no… this is an invitation to fight…" She made sure she still had the scroll and was about to jump out with Naruto when she realized something.

" Wait! Naruto, If only I could just memorize this scroll then Sasuke could burn it up, then we would be rid of Orochimaru!" Naruto thought for a second and nodded.

" Fine, but I really wanted to fight that… pale blob!" He made a face, causing Sakura to laugh dryly. She opened the scroll, motioning Naruto to stay away, remembering the genjutsu cast on the scroll. Opening it, her eyes widened at what she saw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Orochimaru-sama… I think they believe we made a retreat…" Kabuto stated. Orochimaru's face turned red from anger. (HIS FACE IS WHITE! Just… imagine it red, I guess…)

" Then get it back!" He hissed. Kabuto nodded, jumping back into the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura panicked at the amazingly complex diagram of the jutsu.

" Denkiteki Saisei no jutsu." She read aloud. (Legendary Regeneration technique… Me lacking imagination) "Um… you start with this, then you do this… umm…" She stared at the thing. Never had she seen something so complex. Not even while training with Tsunade had she ever seen anything like this. When she memorized the first three steps, she signaled to Naruto and Sasuke to try to protect her. Sasuke struggled to get up and rose to do battle. Sakura sat in a small, dark corner of the room while her teammates defended her.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto created multiple clones as Kabuto climbed into the room. Seeing that the two were prepared for battle, he flung up his arms hastily.

" Now now, no need to get angry or anything. I'll just take the scroll and leave." Kabuto smirked, inching towards Sakura, who just memorized the fifth step. (OUT OF TWENTY! OMG!)

" I don't think so!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto and his clones completely surrounded Sakura, who was so absorbed in what she was doing, she didn't even realize that her teammates were in a fight, much less against Kabuto.

" Danshingu enkou no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. (Dancing flames technique) Flames shot out of his mouth, creating a rather fiery battlefield A.K.A the Kazekage's office. But let's put that aside, shall we? Kabuto easily dodged each oncoming flame, creating a fire border between the two of them.

" Getting cocky, aren't we?" Kabuto smirked. Now Sakura was on the seventh step.

" Speak for yourself!" Naruto growled. He threw dozens and dozens of shuriken, yelling at the top of his lungs. Kabuto dodged all but one stray shuriken, which nailed him on the side of his chest. (Umm… let's just say his weak spot) He winced and had no time to recover in time for another shuriken, which hit him on the shoulder. This time, he had enough time to dodge into… Sasuke's attack.

" Fenikkusu enkou no jutsu!" (Phoenix flames technique) Kabuto groaned as flames scorched his shirt. He growled, and ran forward towards Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai, which Kabuto caught and threw away with a chakra charged hand that disabled Naruto's chakra. Naruto collapsed and moaned, now helpless. (NOOOOOO!! DIE, KABUTO!) Kabuto laughed harshly.

" That's always the way it is, isn't it? You lose, evil wins. Too bad. I would kill you now, but I have business to attend to. Consider yourself lucky." Kabuto turned towards Sasuke.

" You won't lay a single hand on Sakura." He glared. Now the pink haired kunoichi was on the twelfth step. (EIGHT MORE! WHOO! … Sorry)

" Oh, is that so? Looks like you want to 'protect' your teammate, eh? The one you left on a bench with the words, '_thank you_,' when she told you she loved you. You don't care, do you? You just want to prove yourself to Tsunade so you can be free, isn't that right?" Kabuto smirked. Sasuke and Sakura flinched.

" Don't listen to that bastard!" Naruto shouted. " He's just getting on your nerves!" The blonde was furious, but remained helpless. Then, he remembered the fox. (NOW he remembers! Go Naruto! You have a super quick mind! Sarcasm…) Concentrating, he got the fox's help, but… the ever so helpful Kabuto blocked off the fox's chakra… leaving and opening for the Uchiha heir.

" Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Sasuke swallowed a giant snake that swallowed Kabuto whole. (O.O Hmm… Looks like Orochimaru will never get a chance to swallow his faithful assistant: The snake did that for him just now)

" This seems too easy…" Sasuke muttered. Suddenly a kunai came out of the shadows of the room. It hit Sasuke on the arm, and it made him groan in pain. Kabuto came out from the shadows. (Hmm… I take that back)

" I'm not that easy to defeat. I'm sure you know that, as now I've gotten some new techniques." Sasuke frowned.

" Like what? ' Retreat because Kabuto's a coward technique'?" Even in pain, Naruto could still crack a joke. Kabuto twitched. Sakura was now on the nineteenth step… one more to go. Kabuto finally realized what the girl was up to.

" Mizu Funsha!" (Water jet…me lacking creativity again.) He extinguished the flames and extended a kunai to kill Sakura… The rest happened in the spur of the moment.

Kabuto lifted the kunai…

Sasuke jumped in front of the girl…

Sakura finished the last step and realized there was…blood… and she looked up.

Sasuke fell to the ground.

Kabuto stood there in shock.

Naruto's eyes widened.

And Sakura turned pale.

So much can happen in less than a minute.

" Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as the raven-haired boy fell to the ground, a kunai stuck on his chest… dangerously close to the heart.

" Enkou…" Sasuke set the scroll on fire before he fainted. Kabuto scowled.

" Now's there's nothing." He left.

" No! Sasuke!" She glared at the leaving Kabuto before turning her attention to the boy. She took out the kunai, and then she gathered up chakra, began healing him. Naruto inched over using his feet to wait for his turn. Sasuke's look of pain turned into a look of rest. "Now your turn." Sakura turned to Naruto and healed him. During that moment exactly, the rest of the group entered the room.

" Sasuke-kun!" Ino ran over to the boy, but was stopped by Sakura.

" Stop it, he needs his rest."

" N-Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" She ran over to him. Naruto let out a rather painful, but happy smile.

" I'll be fine with some rest! You know me! Uzumaki Naruto, Number one ninja, soon-to-be-Hokage!" He smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" You mean number one, hyper-active-loudmouthed ninja." They all laughed.

" Hey! What's so funny about that?" He whined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you mean they burned it up?" Orochimaru nearly yelled. Kabuto bowed his head.

" I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama, but it seems that Sakura memorized it and let her teammate, the Uchiha, burn it up." Kabuto stated sourly. Orochimaru scowled, but then sighed,

" All right. Since we now have nothing to do here now, we can tell the remaining ninja to leave. I must prepare to extract that jutsu from the girl." They teleported away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We, the sand, owe much to the leaf." The Kazekage's assistant bowed. (I don't feel like naming him) Sakura had delivered the message, and showed them an example of the technique to some medics. After much debating, they had decided that it was too risky writing it down.

" No problem. I just want to go home and rest now!" Naruto sighed. "Oh, and eat Ramen." Shikamaru sighed.

" Where IS Gaara?" He asked, lazily. (Wait, he's always like that! Me: _DOH!_)

" He has some business to take care of in the village hidden in the mist. I do not know of what it might be, I just know that much. Thank you for delivering the message. Here is the scroll Tsunade requested. Many thanks to you. Journey safely back!"

" Bye!" The girls all waved, except for Hinata, who was telling Naruto not to go on an eating rampage when he got back. The boys just nodded and the twelve headed back to the village hidden in the leaves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You're telling me that Orochimaru was the one that was aiming for the destruction of the sand?" Tsunade asked. Well, more like stated, as if she expected this all along.

" Yes, Tusnade-sama." Sakura nodded.

" I figured as much." The Hokage sighed. " He would do anything for his power back. She sighed. "You did good work, the lot of you. Now go, leave me with my sake."

" Yeah, sure, whatever, you old lady." Naruto grumbled. Tsunade twitched.

" What…did…you…SAY?!" She thundered. Shizune, ever quiet and standing behind the Hokage, sweat-dropped.

" When will Naruto ever learn…?" She sighed as she watched Tsunade grow red in the face and jumped from behind her desk to hurt Naruto. The rest of the group had left the moment they had seen Tsunade's face.

" AHHH!!!! I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM!" Naruto ran out of the doors, screaming his apologies. Tsunade ran after him. Shizune sighed.

" I guess we better go after her, huh, Tonton?" The pig looked up at her and nodded. The Hokage's faithful assistant followed after the Hokage.

And so:

Naruto was running and screaming for his life…

Tsunade, who was behind him was running and screaming to _take_ Naruto's life.

And Shizune, the last of the three, was running and screaming to try to prevent Tsunade from taking Naruto's life…

I'm confused…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" A girl from the sidelines screamed out.

" Sasuke-kun, will you be my boyfriend?" Another girl screamed.

" Sasuke-kun, will you give me a kiss?" A pretty blonde girl yelled.

" Sasuke-kun, marry me!" Sasuke glared at this girl, and she fainted, thinking it was a look of affection.

" Let's hurry up already!" Sakura whined, dragging Sasuke towards his house.

" Trust me, I want to go home as much as you do, but," He gestured around. "Naruto is probably getting killed by the leader of the village, A.K.A your sensei." Sakura sighed. "It's obvious where he is. He's at the ramen stand. Now can we leave?" Before Sasuke could object, the kunoichi had dragged him back towards the Uchiha's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _I must extract the technique from Sakura. To do that, I must make a machine that takes people's memories and gives and displays them to me. But that is virtually impossible_.' Orochimaru thought. He then remembered all his previous experiments and grinned, licking his mouth.

' _Then again, nothing is impossible.' _

-------------------------------------WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN?---------------------------------

Um… Sorry this Chapter was a little short. And sorry I said the battle was going to last longer. I changed my mind at the last second. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom of Konoha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THX SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ( Squeals) Heheh. Five reviews, remember peoples!

A/N: Sakura doesn't have parents and never did in my story, so…yeah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Good morning Sasuke! Sasuke?" Sakura frowned. Clearly, JUST talking wasn't going to get him up. She sighed. Maybe worry? " Sasuke, Orochimaru took me to sound and turned into his next vessel." Sasuke jerked up.

" WHAT?" Then he looked around. "Hey, that's not fair. Just let me sleep." Sasuke immediately fell asleep again. Sakura sweat-dropped anime style. Okay, last resort…_jealousy._

" Um… Sasuke, last night, Miroku and I…" She bit her tongue. " Slept with each other." Sasuke got up immediately.

" I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He jumped up and got dressed, and was about to leave when Sakura burst into a fit of laughter.

" THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" She nearly fell over. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and growled.

" I don't need an alarm clock. I just need you." He groaned. (DO NOT TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY) Sakura giggled.

" I really want to get you together with this really cute girl. Her name is Zakura and she would really like to know you."

" I bet she's one of those pesky fan girls." Sasuke glared.

" Actually… she's my cousin. And I think you should really meet her. If it weren't for her eyes, we would be almost identical." She frowned. "Plus, she's never heard of you before. Just the clan and the tragedy." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" First of all, how is she different? Second of all, how could she have never heard of me?" Sakura laughed at this.

" Because she lives in the village hidden in the blossoms. It's a really small village, and she's coming to live with me." Sakura smiled. " Umm… Of course, that's tomorrow, since the chakra rope won't wear off until tomorrow, so we're meeting each other today. And whether you like it or not, you're coming with me." Sakura smiled confidently. " I bet you two will get along just fine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pointed to a girl standing next to Tsunade.

" Hi Sakura! Um… from what I hear, you must be Sasuke? Am I correct?" The girl smiled. Sasuke nodded. The girl had pink hair like Sakura's but slightly darker, and her eyes were…brown. Her face was slightly narrower and looked a little pale. "My name is Zakura Haruno." Sakura hugged Zakura and told her that tomorrow she would be with her. (By the way, Zakura is named after the Jiu-roku-zakura tree, or, the cherry tree of the sixteenth day)

" I would let you stay with me today, but this chakra rope is really annoying." Sakura pointed to an invisible rope around her wrist. Zakura smiled.

" That's fine. I have enough money to last me for a long while." Sakura nodded.

" I want Sasuke to help me show you around the village. Come one!" She began to walk, dragging Sasuke with her.

" What a bummer…" He muttered. Zakura giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So you think you're going to like it here?" Sakura asked. Zakura nodded happily.

" I think I'm going to love it here!" She smiled happily. Sakura also smiled.

" Great! Now, what should we do?" Sakura said, thoughtfully.

" Um… it would be nice if you could introduce me to your friends." Zakura said. Sakura lit up.

" Great idea!" She dragged Zakura everywhere and they stopped at the flower shop. "This is my best friend, Ino." Sakura told her very tired cousin.

" Um… Hi, Ino. I'm… Zakura…." Zakura panted. Ino looked at the girl, then Sakura, and then back again.

" Are you two related?" She asked.

" Um… yeah… I'm her cousin." Zakura sighed. Sakura laughed.

" Sorry, Zaku. I forgot you had a short stamina when it comes to exercising." Zakura frowned.

" Please don't call me Zaku. I would prefer Zakura, or even Zaku-chan, but not plain Zaku." Sakura nodded.

" Fine." Ino looked at Zakura, then announced,

" I think we're going to be great friends!"

" I think I'm going to have a headache…" Sasuke grumbled. The three girls began obsessing over everything imaginable. Sasuke sighed. Why did he always have to get stuck like this? He would much rather go home and take a nap… (HINT: Sasuke stayed up until three in the morning, polishing his weapons and whatnot.) Why did he even wake up? Oh yeah, Sakura lied and told him that she was with Miroku… He should have been thinking… there was no way she could go over to his house without dragging him there also. Speaking of Miroku… Sasuke spotted the boy choosing out some flowers and approaching Ino.

" Hello. May I buy these flowers?" Ino nodded, stating the price. He handed her the cash, then turned around. " These are for you, Sakura-chan." He smiled and turned to leave. Sakura looked at the Roses and blushed.

" I think he has the hots for you, Saku!" Zakura smirked.

" They're even red roses! How romantic!" Ino gushed. Sakura blushed even more. Sasuke fumed. As Miroku walked pass him, he stuck out his foot, causing the boy to trip.

" OW!" Miroku spat, glaring at Sasuke. "What was that for?" Sasuke smirked and said nothing. Sakura whirled around, and glared at Sasuke.

" Miroku! Are you alright?" She ran over to help the boy up. Sasuke scowled at this.

" Sasuke! Don't do that! You're acting as if… as if he were some intruder of some sort from sound or something!" She spat. Sasuke sighed. There was something wrong about this guy… or maybe he was just jealous.

" I'm fine." Miroku glared at Sasuke and left. Sakura stared after him, then snapped at Sasuke,

" How could you? He gets me some flowers and you act as if it's not right! Well, I got news for you! It's fine with me, and this is none of your business!" Sakura stormed. Zakura and Ino watched this in surprise.

" Um… Sakura, I think he's jealous." Zakura said, approaching the two. Sakura and Sasuke both stared at her.

" WHAT?" They both said.

" That's not true! He's just being paranoid!" Sakura spat. Sasuke glared.

" Me? Paranoid? Speak for yourself!" The two turned on each other, bickering. Ino sighed.

" Trust me, this usually happens between her and Naruto, so I guess that means that Sakura and Sasuke have gotten closer." Zakura looked at the two teammates doubtfully and shrugged.

" Sure." Suddenly, a kunai was thrown in.

" Move!" Ino pushed Zakura to the ground. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura and deflected it with his own kunai. It landed on a large bouquet, ripping the delicate flowers apart. Ino turned red in the face.

" HEY! WHOEVER YOU ARE, THAT JUST COST YOU $17.50!" She yelled. Another kunai was thrown in, this time aimed at Zakura. Zakura took out a strange shaped weapon and blocked it.

" What in the world is that?" Sakura asked her cousin. The smooth, metal surface had a crane carved on each side, and Zakura held two, one for each hand. They were shaped like moon crescent swords, or deer horn knifes, and they were full of chakra, from the moment Zakura pulled it out. The chakra was blue, except for the areas the crane covered, which the chakra turned into a light pink, similar to the color of Sakura's hair.

" Um… It's called a Kuriikuut. (I made it up, obviously) My mom gave it to me before she passed away. She said that it would never run out of chakra until I die, so… You could say it depends on me." Zakura stared at the weapon. Suddenly, a masked man stepped into the room.

" Hand over the flower, Yamanaka." He said, pointing a dagger at Ino. Her eyes widened at the mention, and she held up a dagger of her own.

" Never!"

" What flower are you talking about?" Sakura asked, from behind Sasuke. Ino sighed.

" The life blossom, the only one left in the world. From its center drips water, forever and ever. That water it drips contains a mystical kind of chakra, capable of bringing a person back from the dead, at the expense of the death of another person that was close to the deceased person. Or, if another person sacrifices a body part, a person missing that part will regain that part, whether if it was chopped of, or simply disabled."

" You sure know your plants quite well, Yamanaka. Now hand over the flower. Which one is it?" He stroked his masked chin, looking at the flowers. Ino glared at him.

" I would never give it up, not even for the Hokage!" She yelled. The man raised an eyebrow. Taking off his mask, it revealed…

" Miroku?!" Sakura stammered. He nodded.

" I was getting bored here, so I decided to _finally_ get what Lord Orochimaru sent me here for. It wasn't at the Yamanaka house, so I thought I might find it here." He looked around again, holding a kunai. " Now, give it to me, and you won't get hurt." He began channeling chakra into his kunai. Zakura stepped in front of Ino, holding her own weapon. Sakura's eyes widened.

" Zakura! Don't! You're too weak to fight! Last time you fought, you nearly died!" She yelled. Zakura smirked.

" Never judge a book by its cover, dear cousin." Zakura held her Kuriikuut, and yelled, "Kaze katana! Enkou!" (Wind blades! Flame!) Fire shot out of the kuriikuut, aimed at Miroku. He easily, dodged, sneering. The flames immediately disappeared.

" You think I wouldn't be able to dodge that thing?" Suddenly, something invisible blades cut into his flesh, tearing his clothes. Zakura smirked.

" Spoke too soon, eh? Never underestimate the power of wind. I would be a wind ninja if I could, you know." She smiled. " But, I think I'll grow fond of this place too. This is for tricking my cousin! Kusabana Tatsumaki!" (Flower Tornado) A large rose appeared in front of the kuriikuut Zakura was holding. Suddenly, a large whirlwind appeared around Miroku. One by one, the rose shed its petals and they were sucked into the tornado, and a scream could be heard. Sakura stared as the tornado receded, showing a very bloody Miroku… It was a very disturbing sight. Sakura stared at the roses she still held, and then threw them down on top of Miroku.

" Don't you ever mess with a Haruno!" She snarled. Turning towards Zakura, she smiled. " Thank you, Zakura. I guess I underestimated you. But," She frowned. "I heard you have nearly no chakra, or at least a limited amount of it. How could you have used all those techniques?" Zakura pointed at the kuriikuut.

" Like I said, this has unlimited chakra. Without it, I would probably be dead." Sasuke walked over to the dead Miroku and kicked him.

" What are we going to do with the corpse?" (OMG! THAT SOUNDED SO… ANGSTY!) Sakura stared at the boy.

" Let's bring him to Tsunade."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So you're saying that this boy was a minion of Orochimaru? Our defenses must be weakening." Tsunade said, concerned. " Alright, if the flower was what he was after, then Orochimaru must have a plan b. That means either this was just a distraction, or it was an original plan. Whatever it was, I believe he's still after Sakura, so we need to be extra careful. I'll have the anbu dispose of the corpse. Dismissed. Oh, and Sakura? I want to talk to you and Zakura privately." The two girls nodded, closing the doors.

" What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. The Hokage sighed.

" I brought Zakura here for a reason."

" Yeah, I know. Because her parents were murdered." Sakura said, bored.

" Not only that." Tsunade said. "Do you know who murdered Zakura's parents?" Both girls shook their heads. " Zakura murdered them." She sighed.

" What? My cousin is NOT a murderer!" Sakura defended. Tsunade began to speak.

" I never-"

" Why would I murder my own parents?" Zakura broke in.

" But you-"

" It's not true, and you know that, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura glared.

" Listen, will you just LISTEN?" Tsunade yelled. Both girls quieted down. "Thank you. What I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that Zakura didn't murder them. A force within her did. She has been too far from you for too long, Sakura."

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

" You two both have part of a very powerful force in you, but Sakura has more of the power, resulting in more control over herself. Zakura on the other hand, has less, so if she gets extremely angry, the force will take over, ultimately resulting in her being blacked out, and who ever she was mad at, killed. If the two parts of the force come together, or at least close, the owner of the power will have full control over his/her own body, so that's nothing to worry about. On the other hand, I believe that Orochimaru may have found out about this by now, so I want you two to stay together as much as you can. That way, you can avoid causing chaos, and your chakra and jutsus will be strengthened ten times more. It's all good news. The bad news is that if Orochimaru finds out how to extract this force from you two, he will gain control of the power, and be able to get his arms back with added chakra and more power to aid him. So I need you two be on guard at all times. Got it?" The two girls stared, awestruck, and nodded solemnly. "Good. Now you two may leave." Sakura and Zakura left the room, both shocked at the news they had just heard. Once outside of the building, Zakura burst into tears.

" I should have never even gotten into that argument with mom and dad the other day! I can't believe I'M the one that killed them!" She hiccupped. Sakura hugged her cousin.

" Don't cry. It'll be fine. Right now we just need to focus on the future, so forget the past." The two girls stood outside of the building.

From behind of the building, a silver haired ninja leapt from behind the Hokage's office. Pushing his glasses up, he went to report to his master.

------------------------------------ DIE, OROCHIMARU! ------------------------------------------

Sorry if you don't like stories that have characters other people made up. If you don't like it, please tell me, and I'll try to make Zakura's part in the story limited. Thx!

uchihakiriko

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom of Konoha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY TO ALL OF THOSE THAT REVIEWED!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Gives out hugs) And three cheers for avalanche1! Thanks so much! Cha! Oh, and hooray for everyone except EroEro-Kitsune. Your review did not make any sense in the least, and if you are reading this, please NEVER EVER review my story ever again. EVER. Please. Heheheheheheh… Now, would someone give me a cookie so I can make the next chapter really wacky?

A/N: Only one person said that they mind Zakura, so if you also think you don't like her, please tell me. If you don't mind… Just tell me anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Orochimaru-sama, I have come back." Kabuto smirked, entering Orochimaru's lair.

" Very good… now, tell me what you have heard." Kabuto reported the story Tsunade had told.

" So, Orochimaru-sama? What would you like me to do?" Orochimaru smirked.

" Follow me." Orochimaru lead Kabuto to a rather large room with a large machine.

Orochimaru stepped back to admire his work.

" I think if I give this thing a few tweaks, I could extract that force from those two girls. Kabuto, when the time comes, I need you to fetch Sakura, as well as her cousin, Zakura. I believe those two could very well bring me even more power than I ever imagined, as well as my arms. Well, you're dismissed." His eyes gleamed with anticipation as he went to work. (I don't know how he does it, so I'm just writing this for the story's sake) Kabuto nodded, and leapt off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt odd walking around without the energetic pink-haired kunoichi. He had gotten so used to her presence, it was as if she were a part of him. He wandered around until he bumped into Zakura.

" O-oh! I'm so sorry!" Zakura stammered. " I didn't see you." (A/N: She is not a fan girl. Please note that.)

" That's okay. Where's Sakura?" He asked. Zakura smirked.

" She had some business to take care of, such as beating up hopeless fan girls, or at least that's what she said." She laughed. " Well, I'll be off!" She turned away.

" Wait." Sasuke grabbed her arm. She turned around.

" What?"

" Tell Sakura that she's welcome to beat up any fan girls she wants. If she has problems, she can come to me." Sasuke smirked. Zakura nodded happily.

" Okay!" She walked away, leaving the Uchiha alone again. Sasuke walked to a small garden, with a cherry blossom tree. He picked up a petal and admired it. It was beautiful, yet fragile. The slightest touch would hurt it. He put it on the ground and looked at the large tree.

" Darn… I should be training." He mumbled to nobody in particular. Yet something told him to stay where he was and think. But of what, he had absolutely no idea. A crunch sounded from behind him. He took out a kunai and whirled around, only to find Sakura.

" Hey! Why'd ya do that? I was just coming to see you. But I guess I'm not very welcome." She laughed.

" No. It's okay." Sasuke said quietly, which was unusual. Sakura smiled and sat down on the bench next to him.

" Zakura told me what you said." She said after a moment. " I had a good laugh when she told me that." She chuckled lightly. Sasuke stared at her. "What?"

" Nothing." He looked away. The two sat on the bench under the cherry blossom tree, listening to the animals and watching the wind pick up the petals and carry them away, dancing in the air.

" Why aren't you training like usual?" She asked, awkwardly. He shrugged.

" I just don't feel like it." He mumbled. She looked surprised.

" YOU? NOT training? That's hilarious! For all I know, you're a clone Sasuke and the real one is off training while you stall me because you… you probably still think I'm troublesome." She looked down. Sasuke looked at her again.

" No…" He looked down awkwardly. "I guess… you're okay." Sakura gave a half grin.

" I see. Well, I guess I shouldn't be bothering you anymore. See you!" She got up before Sasuke could say anything and left. Naruto hopped out from the tree. (O.O)

" Hey, Sasuke-teme! Why didn't you two kiss? It's taking long enough! Sheesh!" The blonde ninja crossed his arms and frowned. Sasuke glared at him.  
" Why would we kiss? We're just…friends." He said the last words a little quietly. Naruto sighed.

" Man, I bet you're even thicker than me!" Both boys glared at each other. But you see, this time, Naruto was actually _right._ Imagine, Sasuke, smartest kid in class, village heartthrob, last of the Uchiha other than his mass murderer brother, actually more stupid than Naruto. Naruto, of all people! Really! I mean, I'm not saying he's stupid or anything, but still… No, really?

Sasuke stared blankly at him.

" Thicker than you? You're so thick, you can't even tell you're stupid!" Sasuke laughed bitterly. Naruto frowned.

" Aw, come on! You know what I mean! I mean, I kissed Hinata before you kissed anyone! That's GOT to count for something in the romance department… but you can't count anything in a fictional department store, unless, you're counting using your imagination in a fictional department store! Yeah!" Sasuke sweat dropped.

" Okay…" Naruto ignored him and continued.

" Well, you know what I mean, right, Sasuke-teme? Sasuke? SASUKE? ARGH! AT LEAST HELP ME DOWN FROM THE TREE! WHERE IN THE WORLD _ARE_ YOU, SAUSKE?" Of course, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched Sakura start training with Tsunade from atop a tree.

" Now, Sakura. Today, we're just going to review a few healing techniques, then I want you to tell me about that healing jutsu that I told you to deliver to Suna." She smiled. Sakura shrugged. Sasuke was slightly surprised. The only times he had seen Sakura shrug that was were when she was suspicious, or simply didn't care, and in this situation, Sasuke had no clue why Sakura would not care about what Tsunade said, and even less why she would be suspicious of her teacher. Then, it hit him.

" Of course!" He whispered. " Tsunade was the one that gave us the scroll, and she wouldn't have risked anything, meaning she already knows that jutsu! And the only reason she would be asking Sakura about it now, would be if…" Sasuke frowned. "That this Tsunade is an imposter." Sakura must have heard him, or at least she was thinking the same thing, because at that very moment, she threw a large boulder at her sensei. 'Tsunade' easily dodged.

" Sakura! What do you think you are doing?" She yelled. Sakura smirked.

" Show me your real identity, or I will not hesitate to kill you." Sasuke smirked. Now, _that _was new.

" What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" 'Tsunade' frowned. Sakura smirked again.

" First of all, Tsunade already knows that jutsu. She wouldn't ask me about it, and she wouldn't talk to me… like that. Second, I asked her not to call me 'Sakura-chan' quite a while ago. She hasn't called me that anyway. Only once, and it doesn't fit her personality. (I made that up. I was bored.) Third, Tsunade has bigger breasts than that." Sakura pointed at the fake Tsunade's slightly undersized breasts. 'Tsunade' smirked. With a poof, Kabuto appeared.

" I'll be taking you now." Sakura turned red.

" WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SENSEI?" She shouted. Kabuto shrugged.

" No one can defeat her, so we just stalled her with a very large number of sound ninja." Sakura frowned.

" Orochimaru plays dirty." She scoffed. " Doesn't he have any honor?" Kabuto shook his head.

" I would say that he just plays tricks, but that would only be the half truth. Yes, he can be rather filthy." Kabuto smirked. " But in the end, it all comes out right for us, so playing dirty may just be coming clean for the bad guys, eh?" (Sorry guys. I would kill off Kabuto, but he's just way too fun to toy around with, so I don't think he'll die until- hey! I'm not giving spoilers!) Sasuke threw a barricade of shuriken at Kabuto and leaped out at the same time from the opposite side.

" Kaji Bakuha No Jutsu." Sasuke rapidly made hand signs and spit out fire. With Sakura in front, weapons at his left, and Sasuke at his right, Kabuto turned around to dodge the attackers. Sakura smirked. She threw a kunai at Kabuto, who easily dodged.

" Really, You think I would be as weak as you to get hit by that?" Sakura shrugged.

" Maybe not by that, but maybe you would get hit by _that._" Kabuto turned around and saw a large boulder falling on top of him. He jumped to his left, avoiding his skull from being crushed, but his legs were. He groaned.

" Damn… I can't move." Kabuto groaned. Sakura and Sasuke approached the sound Nin.

" Well, well. Looks like you're stuck. Should we help him, or should we leave him here?" Sakura smirked, obviously enjoying this. Sasuke glared at Kabuto.

" I would leave him here, but seeing as he's already here, let's ask him some questions before we leave. Such as, what did you want from Sakura?" He held a kunai to Kabuto's throat. Kabuto glared.

" None of your business." He struggled to get out.

" Yes it is. If you answer the questions, we just might set you free. Answer untruthfully; it will spell the end of your life. Kabuto sighed.

" This stinks." '_If I do get away, I will still have given away valuable information. But if I don't, they'll just kill me off. Stuck between a rock and a hard place…" _Kabuto thought.

" So, what will it be?" Sasuke pressed the cold metal of the kunai against Kabuto's throat even closer. Kabuto sighed again, this time in defeat. ' _I'll see if they buy my act. Just tell them lies… if necessary, that is. If it threatens Lord Orochimaru's work, I'll end up dead anyway.'_

" I wanted Sakura so I could kill her. What else? She shows signs of exceeding Tsunade; even the Hokage herself said that. If she gets any stronger, it will become a nuisance." This answer seemed to satisfy the two.

" Did you plan on killing Zakura, too?" Sakura asked.

" Well, seeing the way she fought the other day, she would be a problem. Sure, why not?" Suddenly, Kabuto realized what he just said. '_Crap.' _

" You saw that?" Sakura glared. Kabuto thought of the quickest thing possible.

" Sasuke reported to Orochimaru-sama. It's all part of this big plan we have to eliminate the Hokage and take over Konoha." Sakura stared at the sound medic in shock. Turning to the also shocked Uchiha, she questioned,

" Is this true?" Sasuke shook his head. Kabuto smirked.

" Do you really think he would tell someone like _you? You're just a selfish little baby who thinks she's so tough. _And don't worry, that's not coming from me. That came from Sasuke, who also added that you were quite troublesome." Kabuto enjoyed shoving the gap between the two. Sakura's face grew red in fury. The last sentence made her stumble.

" HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled at Sasuke. He looked at her in disbelief.

" You actually believe what he's saying? You're believing him over me?" Sakura let out a sob.

" Why not? After all, you _have_ betrayed Konoha before!" A single tear dripped down her cheek. Sasuke glared at Kabuto.

" LIAR!" He was about to cut Kabuto's throat, when Sakura threw a shuriken to block the weapon. (NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!)

" HOW COULD YOU, SASUKE? HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed. Gathering chakra in her fist, she tried to punch him, but he ducked, causing her to break the rock instead. With the rock gone, Kabuto teleported his self back, to sound. Sasuke stared at Sakura in disbelief once more.

" You're believing HIM over me?" He hissed. Sakura threw multiple shuriken, and Sasuke could clearly tell she was furious.

" HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU SASUKE! GET AWAY FROM KONOHA! NOW! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" She screamed out, tears dripping down her face. " GO BACK TO YOUR MASTER, OR WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE! JUST… LEAVE!" She prepared to punch him. Sasuke just continued to stare at her in disbelief, and left before she could land the punch.

" Sasuke…. How could you?" She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. "And here I thought… that this time, you were back for good…" She blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran to the outskirts of Konoha. He didn't know why, but he knew that anyone would believe Sakura over him, and he couldn't risk his own life, even for her. A voice spoke from the shadows.

" I guess she really believed my servant, didn't she?" Sasuke collapsed to the ground, leaning against a tree. Holding his neck, he managed to grit out,

" Orochimaru…"

" Long time no see… Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOORAY FOR CLIFFIES! Oh, and HOORAY FOR REVIEWS!

Sorry it took me so long. I'll try to get the next one out sooner.

(A/N: Poor Sakura; she's a emotional wreck right now.)  
Sakura: (Sobs) Please, review so I can feel better…


	8. Chapter 8

Blossom of Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minimum: five reviews.

Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed! I'm so happy!

Oh, and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… School makes it REALLY hard, along with the fact that I have so much homework, then all that other stuff…sighs PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _ I almost wish I were home schooled…_

Oh, and I CAN'T BELIEVE OROCHIMARU IS NOT A PERSON! Isn't that just CREEPY? OMG! I THINK I'M HYPERVENTILATING! ACK!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What are you doing here?" Sasuke gritted out. He let out a small cry of pain and leaned onto the tree, slumping. "What do you want from me?" Orochimaru chuckled.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you… And of course, to get my arms back, but that's a different matter entirely. Kabuto is resting back in sound. He told me of his…little white lie." Orochimaru licked his lips in that creepy way he has. " I'm rather grateful for that." He took a step forward. Sasuke gasped in pain.

" S-Sakura…" Orochimaru laughed.

" Looks like she's become rather important to you… hasn't she?" Another step. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru with all the defiance he had left. If looks could kill, Orochimaru would have dropped dead at that very moment and he would turn into ashes. But sadly, looks don't kill. "Why are you so angry? Have I done something wrong?" Orochimaru smiled, knowing the answer.

" Everything's wrong! Sakura thinks I'm with the sound, you're trying to take me away, Naruto's going to come back and kill you, and- hey. That's actually good." Sasuke smirked at the way Orochimaru cringed when he mentioned Naruto.

" What? You scared Naruto will come and beat you up?"

" Be quiet, you little fiend." Orochimaru snarled. Another step. Sasuke pressed against the tree in an attempt to get away. Orochimaru snickered at Sasuke's weak attempt.

"Naruto will come and get you. And then I'll be able to go free." Sasuke glared. Orochimaru laughed.

" First, you're trying to come to me, even knocking out one of your teammates to do so. Then, you end up hoping that one of your other teammates will come and beat you up, bringing along that same teammate you left on the bench. You are cruel. You came for power, and you'll come again. Come. I have much to teach you." Orochimaru began to turn away.

" Never." Orochimaru turned around.

" What?"

" I said never."

" That's sad. You do know if you don't, Sakura will die, right?" Orochimaru smirked in pleasure as he watched Sasuke flinch and mumble something.

" You can't kill her." Sasuke glared. Orochimaru laughed dryly.

" Of course I can. I'm afraid you didn't hear me correctly. _I said I will kill her if you don't come with me._" Sasuke sighed. He had a tough choice. To become Orochimaru's slave, and next vessel, but have Sakura alive, or refuse to let Orochimaru bring him, and risk Sakura dieing.

" Well?"

Sasuke sighed.

" I-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What? SASUKE IS GONE?" Tsunade roared, causing Naruto to whimper. " HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON RESTRICTION!" Naruto shrugged.

" Sakura told me that Kabuto said-"

" WHO CARES WHAT THAT SOUND SPY SAYS? HE'S A SPY, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" She sighed. "Bring Sakura in." Naruto went out and returned with the sobbing pink-haired kunoichi.

" Now, Sakura, tell me exactly what Kabuto said." Sakura looked up and bit her lip.

" Kabuto s-said that Sasuke was a traitor, and that…" She sobbed. " That he was just part of a plan to destroy Konoha!" She seemed more upset about the fact that Sasuke was a traitor than the fact it was a plan to destroy her hometown.

" Sakura," Tsunade said gently. "He's a spy. What do you expect?" Sakura gasped.

" Oh! I'm so stupid! How could I have let my emotions cloud my thoughts? Tsunade-sama, I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees and cried. Naruto looked at her sadly.

"Sakura, that's why Tsunade-sama said we could go to get him." Sakura brightened up at this.

" So who's going to be going with us?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

" Let's see, I think I will send Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Shino. Go get them, all right? I want you out of the village in less than an hour. Now out!" The two ran out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow, I'm glad she didn't send Lee." Tenten shivered. Neji nodded quietly, imaging what Lee would be doing, with his freaky eyebrows and all. (DON'T KILL ME, LEE LOVERS!) I mean, he's a great fighter and all, but he's a touch bit weird with his youthfulness speeches and stuff.

" I'm pretty sure she sent Hinata and Neji for their Byakugan." Sakura looked at Hinata. Neji shrugged.

" Sure. Why?" (Now he sounds like Shino, one word per sentence and all) Sakura shrugged.

" I'm trying to develop a plan. Just in case. Umm… She said simply head to sound and use fake names and appearances to try and gather information on Orochimaru's whereabouts."

" She also said it would probably take more than a day." Naruto sighed. Hinata blushed as he put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura remained deep in thought as she headed down the path. The others, besides Shino, were oblivious to her. Shino simply remained watching the girl as she kicked a small pebble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I… I will go with you to Sound." Sasuke winced. Orochimaru smiled.

" Excellent choice." The two teleported away to sound.

" Sakura…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You're worried." Shino stated. Sakura looked up, surprised, then looked down, her emotions written all over her face.

" Yeah."

" About Sasuke. Am I correct?" Shino's voice contained no hint of emotion.

" Yeah." Sakura sighed. " I…I miss him so much. Tsunade made a good choice not sending Ino with us." She laughed bitterly. "She would kill me for saying that." Shino nodded.

" Yes. She would." (Man, it's hard writing like this! Shino is so… NVM!)

" I miss Sasuke."

" He misses you too. Or at least that's what I believe." (WOW! A SEVEN-WORD SENTENCE! -.-)

" You think?" Sakura smiled slightly. Shino nodded. "Thanks, Shino! You're the best!" She began to run with renewed determination. Shino stared after her.

" That's good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I believe you still think that your teammates will come for you." Sasuke just nodded. Orochimaru smirked. " You made a wise, choice, knowing that I wouldn't risk harming you, with you being one of my future vessels." Sasuke grunted. " Aw, what's with the hostility? I've already done a lot for you, haven't I? All the training, and that promise of power?" Sasuke nodded again.

'_Except this time, I know that dream is one I'll have to wait for. Now I know that I can't do it alone.' _

---Flashback---

And you never realize… how many friends you could have instead of living this hopeless goal that will never happen without anyone else! YOU'RE AN OBSESSED, SELFISH UCHIHA! YOU'RE A SHAME TO YOUR OWN _FATHER_!" Sasuke winced as she emphasized the word 'father.' She turned away, and kept heading forward, leaving a very startled Sasuke leaning against a tree.

---End Flashback---

" Sakura was right." He muttered. He felt strange to feel like this, but he knew it was probably right.

" Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" Orochimaru actually seemed concerned.

' _That's a new one.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly. "I'm fine."

" That's good. You'll be my next vessel and I don't want you _too _depressed over your loss." Orochimaru gave that creepy smile he had and settled down on his 'throne'. "You are allowed to roam anywhere, but you are not allowed to go anywhere near Konoha. Understand?" He hissed. Sasuke nodded somberly and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tomorrow we should reach The Sound." Neji told Naruto as they set up camp alongside Shino.

" Man, the girls are lucky. I'm already bored." Naruto whined. " And I'm hungry. When are they coming back with the food and the wood?"

" Quiet." Shino 'glared' at Naruto. (We can't really tell because of his darn sunglasses) "There may be enemies." The three boys waited in silence as they waited for their teammates to return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now." Sakura wondered aloud.

" Don't think too much. I'm afraid your head will explode." Tenten smirked.

" D-don't worry too much." Hinata stammered. Sakura picked up a piece of wood and put it in a pile with some other pieces of wood.

" I can't help it." She sighed. Tenten smiled.

" He'll be fine. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru won't be transferring into his body any time _soon_." (I would say something, but that would be a spoiler.)

" I hope so." Even though she felt slightly reassured, Sakura was still worried.

" W-we should g-get going." They picked up their piles of food and firewood, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked around the outskirts of sound. He wasn't allowed to go out, so he could only wait and hope his friends would come to help him.

'_My friends.' _Sasuke thought. He had never really referred to them as friends, just teammates, or the rookie nine plus team Gai. ' _Sakura.' _He frowned. He had never thought about her much before, but now… he took out a sharp kunai and aimed for a knot in a tree about 25 yards away. He threw it, and heard a satisfying _thuk._ He jumped towards the tree, and looked in slight dismay to find that he had missed by about three centimeters. He tore the kunai out, leaving a mark where the knot was. He hoped that Naruto would hurry. IF he was coming. He went back to Orochimaru's lair for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted into the blonde's ear. He flinched and held his ear.

" Ow… Sakura-chan. That hurt." Sakura looked smug.

" I know. It was supposed to." She grabbed his jacket and shoved it over his head. " I want to leave now."

" I'm okay with you being fond of Sasuke, but sometimes you just go too far." Naruto muttered.

" What?" Sakura smiled down on Naruto.

" Um… Nothing." Naruto got up and ran pass her. "HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura looked at the two in slight envy as he kissed her. She wished she could feel the same way about someone too. But she couldn't, and she wouldn't. Hinata blushed.

" N-Naruto-kun!" She stammered, turning crimson. Naruto just laughed and began to take down camp. After a few minutes, they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Good morning, Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you." Kabuto entered Sasuke's room. The Uchiha put on his shirt and scowled.

" I'm coming."

" I believe he is going to begin the body transfer sometime today." Kabuto smirked. He led Sasuke towards Orochiomaru's 'throne room.' "I suppose you do know it's a privilege to become his next vessel. He only picks on the powerful ones, ones that have those special jutsus to carry out what he wants." Sasuke growled.

" Shut up."

" I thought you would be happy to hear that you are strong. Isn't that what you came here for in the first place? You agreed to become his next vessel in exchange for power. Now your wish is coming true. He agreed to kill Itachi after you became him, after all. Isn't that your purpose in life?" Kabuto continued to walk.

" Not anymore." Kabuto stopped. "Orochimaru doesn't have the power to overthrow Itachi." Kabuto glared.

" Are you questioning my master?" Saskuke smirked.

" Maybe."

" You will become him, and he will become you. He promised to kill Itachi, and that's what he'll do. He always fulfills his promises." Kabuto stared at Sasuke. Then, in a low voice Sasuke couldn't hear, he murmured, " At least ones he makes to his self."

" I can't kill Itachi. Orochimaru can't kill Itachi either. What would he accomplish if he became me? We wouldn't be able to kill him anyway."  
" That's not what he wants though. Isn't it obvious?" Kabuto smirked. "Sasuke, he's after your sharingan. You knew that from the beginning." He began to walk again.

" Do you want to die?" Sasuke hissed. Kabuto turned around.

" Is that a threat?" Kabuto smiled smugly.

" Hn." Sasuke glared. "Maybe."

" You wouldn't. What would that accomplish?" Kabuto opened a door. "Enter. Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you." Sasuke gave him one last glare and entered the chamber. Kabuto entered, closing the door behind him.

The room was not small, yet not large either. In the middle of the floor was a large diagram, covered in intricate signs, and glowed of chakra. Behind the diagram stood the giant snake. (Sorry you guys! I don't know how that stuff is used. I don't know how Orochimaru goes into someone else's body. Sorry!)

" Stand in the middle." Orochimaru stood in the sunlight that came from a large window. " It is time." Sasuke shivered, and knew he would die if he didn't obey, as the curse mark was throbbing. He limped to the middle of the circle, tempted to kill Kabuto at that very second.

Kabuto looked pleased.

Orochimaru began to glow of chakra. Sasuke felt a tingling, and it quickly became pain.

" Hold still, Sasuke-kun. Soon, we will-"

CRASH! The window broke into pieces, revealing Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the gang. Orochimaru stopped what he was doing. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the circle.

" You!" He hissed. His tongue whipped out, meaning to grab Naruto. The blonde took out a kunai and stabbed it. Wincing slightly, Orochimaru retreated. He took out the kunai and made a desperate move.

He pushed Sasuke back to the middle of the circle.

He began to release even more chakra, causing more pain to Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke let out a cry of pain. Something felt as if fir were crawling up his body. Orochimaru began to weaken.

" It's almost done!" He shouted with all the strength he had left.

" NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Sakura yelled. She body slammed Sasuke out of the diagram, with her chakra, causing him to slide into the wall. She screamed in pain as Orochimaru's eyes widened.

" No! Get out, you insolent girl!" Sakura shouted. It seemed as if she were being electrocuted, her body beginning to show signs of cuts and bruises.

" SAKURA!"

------------------------------------SASUSAKU 4EVER----------------------------------------------

Hooray for CLIFFIES! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom of Konoha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELLO, PEOPLES! Thx to EVERYONE that reviewed. I would write down your names, but as you all know, I'm too lazy to. I should also tell you that the story should be coming to an end quite soon…. Maybe. MAYBE. I hope not. But I hope so. Okay! That's all I have to say for now! (AND HOORAY FOR CLIFFIES!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura screamed and collapsed to the ground. Sasuke's head snapped up and his eyes widened. Sakura did not appear to be breathing. The good new is, that Orochimaru wasn't either, but that's beside the point.

" Sakura!" Naruto ran to the girl, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Neji all following. Sasuke limped towards the group.

" Is she…alive?" He managed to cough out. Naruto stared at the girl. For a second, she seemed to be dead, then, her body heaved, and a small breathing noise could be heard.

" I guess that means there could still be a chance, then." Naruto sighed. Sasuke glared at Kabuto, who had ran to his master's side.

" Hey, you. You're a medic. If you heal Sakura, we promise we won't kill you." His eyes turned blood red. Kabuto slightly flinched, but kept his smirk.

" What makes you think you can kill me?" Naruto looked up from his teammates body.

" You're definitely outnumbered, Kabuto. You know that. Six of us and one of you." The others stood up too.

" She was one of my closest friends! HOW COULD YOU?" Tenten was absolutely furious.

" Now, now, no need to be hasty. I didn't do it, it almost seemed as if she killed herself." He smirked again. "After all, she _was_ the one that pushed Sasuke out of the way." Naruto growled.

" SHUT UP!" He ran towards Kabuto, kunai in hand.

" Naruto, stop. We need him. He's the only choice we have, if we want Sakura alive." Sasuke stated. " Although, I would LOVE to kill him." Naruto screeched to a halt.

" Fine."

" Will you help us or not?" Tenten glared. Kabuto considered it. He could heal her, and probably get away with his life. Most likely. Or, he could refuse to heal her, leading to a battle that he would very, probably, lose. I think it's obvious which one he chose. Just put two and two together.

" All right." Kabuto was eager to get this over with. Sasuke drew a weapon, just in case, as he watched Kabuto heal the pink haired medic. Her breathing seemed to stop for a second, and then resumed in a more peaceful manner. Her chest rose and fell, steadily, as her closed eyes began to waver a little.

" S-Sasuke-kun?" Emerald eyes met obsidian ones, and then she smiled. Suddenly, something course through her, and she winced. Sasuke rushed to her side, only to remember that he too, was wounded.

" Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

" I'm just fine, although it hurts." Kabuto turned to leave.

" Wait! Neji called. Kabuto stopped.

" What do you want? I've already healed her."

" I thought that this thing on the floor was supposed to allow Orochimaru possess Sasuke. Midway through that process, Sakura took his place instead. Now Orochimaru seems to be dead. What happened? Shouldn't at least one of the two be possessed?" Kabuto seemed to hesitate, and then he admitted,

" They interrupted the flow of the chakra and, most importantly, the flow of Orochiaru's transporting soul. Because Sakura took Sasuke's place, the soul was 'confused', and simply melted into the diagram. That would mean that Orochimaru no longer exists. The diagram simply swallows the souls, which is why it is so important that no one interrupts the process." (There! Now any of you that were confused, you have what happened. SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE SAFE! BOOYAH!) Kabuto, grateful for his life, left the room. Sakura winced again.

" She needs b-better than w-what Kabuto did." Hinata looked down, concerned. " We need t-to get her back to K-Konoha." Despite the pain he was in, Sasuke picked up the girl.

" You're wounded. You want me to help?" Naruto offered. Sasuke shook his head.

" She's mine." He said, with a hint of pure satisfaction. Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned widely. Then, he took Hinata and gave her a piggyback ride. She giggled and blushed as they began to hurry back to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, I guess you're reporting this mission as a success?" Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow. All of them, minus Sakura, nodded. " And you're telling me that Orochimaru is dead? That easily?" All of them nodded again. Tsunade sighed and stood up.

" Sakura's wounds are severe. Not as bad as Sasuke's, however, since, from what you're telling me, she pushed him out of the way." Sasuke grimaced. She began to walk to the hospital.

" Sasuke, you come too. You need some medical attention." The raven-haired boy stood up and followed her, annoyed. She smirked to herself and smiled.

' _Sakura obviously cares for him. I just hope that her passion doesn't get her killed, one day.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto loomed over Sakura. She giggled weakly, but happily, and pushed him away.

" Yes! I'm sure!" She giggled again. She let out a noise somewhere between laughter and a sigh and sat down on the chair behind her. Sasuke frowned. Tsunade saw this and said,

" Come. Leave these two alone." The others reluctantly followed her out of the room. Sasuke looked after them, and then looked back at Sakura. She had a goofy smile plastered on her face, pale eyelids covering her green orbs.

" You called me annoying." She murmured suddenly, breaking him out of his trance.

" Eh?"

" Do you still think that?"

Sasuke said nothing.

" Will you answer me? Please?" ' _It means so much to me…'_

Sasuke remained silent.

" Sasuke… if you won't say anything, then at least tell me… What do you think of me?"

" Hn." Sakura glared at the use of the word, only to see him smirking. Her eyes narrowed, and her happiness evaporated right at that moment.

" Why won't you answer me? Is there something wrong with you?" Sasuke dropped his smirk and gazed at her. Then, he got up abruptly and began to leave the room.

" Hey! You can't just leave me here!" She pulled him back. " Just answer me!"

" I refuse to talk to a burden like you." Sakura dropped the grip she had on his navy blue shirt and stopped moving at all. Coldly, Sasuke left the room. Sakura stared after him.

" He… I… burden?" She dropped onto her knees and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Why did you tell her that?' _Sasuke's heart asked Sasuke, angrily.

' For Sasuke's own good.' His mind replied. ' Reputation stuff, you know? He has to keep up with his self.'

' _But he __**loves**__her, damnit.' _ The heart said, angrily. Sasuke walked on, unaware of the silent battle between his mind and his heart.

' So? He called her annoying once. You'd think that burden is nothing.'

'_I hate that I am you.'_

' Me too, but we can't always get what we want, can we?'

' _No, but at least we get some luck. Seems like Sasuke's reconsidering what he said.' _The heart said, smugly. The mind groaned and vanished into the shadows.

-------

Sasuke glanced around at a couple make-up covered fan girls, and turned away, disgusted. What he said earlier was really nagging at him.

' Why am I feeling this way?' He thought. ' It's never happened before. I'm not supposed to feel like that.'

' _No, but remember that kiss you two shared in that dare? Didn't you feel anything, maybe a spark or two, or maybe even some __**love**__?" _ His heart appeared in his head. Sasuke slumped onto a bench.

' That was just a dare.'

' Remember, I am you. And I know what you felt.' Sasuke groaned. 'Just… think about it.' After a while, it vanished. Guiltily, Sasuke got up and decided to go apologize. (SASUKE? APOLOGIZE? NO!) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed, pushing herself against the wall. Utterly depressed, she observed the ground for the fourth time. Why was she so sad again?

' _Oh yeah,' _She thought miserably. '_Sasuke insulted me. Again. Why does he have to do that?'_

" Hey, Sakura. You're up and moving! And so quickly! That's great!" Sakura looked up to see Ino.

" Heh… yeah." She looked down again, her expression turning from amused to grim sadness. Ino looked at her, surprised.

" What's wrong?" Sakura smiled at her friend's concern and shook her head.

" Nothing I want you to worry about. Since you're here, why don't we go somewhere?" Sakura changed the subject. Ino didn't seem to notice.

" Okay!" She brightened. "Why do you think I'm here?" The blonde girl kunoichi grabbed the pink-haired medic's hand, and dragged her along the streets of Konoha, dodging people and calling out their names if she knew them.

" Hi Akiko!"

" How's it going, Kurai?"

" Oh! Hinata!"

" See ya, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head in time to see the two girls disappear.

" Was that…?"

----------------------------------------------

Sakura cringed her face in fear, and then released it as they passed by the raven-haired ninja. Ino, being oblivious as ever ignored that.

" Where are we going?" Sakura demanded. Ino turned around and smiled widely.

" I'm gonna bring you to this- oh! It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura winced.

' _Uh oh.'_

Ino turned around and yelled,

" SASUKE! SAKURA NEEDS TO SEE YOU!" At the mention of Sakura's name, Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. He began to run towards the two girls.

" Eek! Ino, come ON!" Sakura grabbed her friend's hand and began running. Sasuke boosted his speed with chakra and easily outran the two girls.

" Stop." Sakura made a move to run. Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Please." At that, Sakura stopped.

" Did you just say… please?" Now, for others it might not be so… uncommon, but with Sasuke…. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. Ino smiled triumphantly.

" I guess I'll be going. Sakura, I'll show you the place later!" She pranced off, leaving her best friend alone. Sakura sighed.

" What do you want?"

" I wanted to say sorry." Sakura gasped. Now _this_ was surprising. Sasuke turned his head away and slightly blushed. Sakura lowered her head modestly and smiled.

" Did you really mean that?" Sasuke nodded and sighed. " APOLOGY ACCEPTED!!" Sakura squealed, jumping to hug him. Sasuke gave an outright blush. He smiled softly, and put his hands around her slim waist.

Ino saw this, and smiled happily, glad for her friend. She began to get Sakura, but stopped herself, and she skipped off to the Hokage's office.

" Moments like these are too sweet to break into."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto stood in front of his master's body.

" Orochimaru-sama… Who will lead us now?" He fingered Orochimaru's black hair and the resemblance came immediately to mind.

" Sasuke."

Somewhere in the world, a girl tripped over a small rock and cried out in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten brushed off some dirt and sighed. She kicked the pebble that had tripped her and glared at it.

" That hurt." She rubbed the scratch and shrugged. " I guess that's nothing compared to an enemy wound." Suddenly, a voice behind her shouted,

" Think fast!" Tenten instinctively crouched, and a kunai whizzed by her head. Neji emerged from the bushes. " Hello, Tenten." The girl's scowl turned into a smile.

" Hey, Neji." She went over to him and brushed her lips against his. He turned quite a noticeable shade of red. She laughed, noticing this. She tried it again, this time deepening it. Neji was a little uncomfortable, but he then smiled and copied her actions. His tongue swept across her lips, and she gladly opened them. Just as they were getting it even deeper, Lee burst into the clearing.

" YOSH! Hello- Oh, my! MY TEAMMATES ARE BURSTING WITH YOUTH!" Lee burst out, flames appearing in his eyes. (Man, that has got to hurt!) Neji and Tenten broke apart, looking annoyed.

" Lee!"

" Oh, I'm sorry if I broke into your inter- AHHH!!" Lee began to run from a very angry Tenten and Neji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, holding his hand tightly as she headed over to her sensei's building. She entered the room, brimming with happiness.

" Hi, Tsunade-sama!" She cheered. Sasuke followed her, not that happy to be at the office.

" What do you want?" Sasuke snapped. Tsunade sighed.

" Orochimaru has died. As one village to another, Sound requests you to be their new leader."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!

What will happen?

Will Lee DIE? Eek! Probably not… But will Sasuke be the new leader of SOUND? Well… Tell me what you think, and it may or may not have an effect on the story! (Makes a face at the readers, then smiled sweetly) Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Blossom of Konoha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, people! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm thinking of ending this story and making a sequel, but I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHY!  
Lol!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes widened.

" What? He can't go! I mean, sound are the people who tried to destroy are village, kidnapped Sasuke and manipulated him, don't you see? They're the BAD GUYS! Tsunade-sama, how could you possibly even consider their letter?" Sasuke didn't say anything, stunned by what his Hokage had just said.

" I understand what you mean, Sakura." Tsunade rubbed her temple. " But, this is based on those people as a village, not as who they are. They need a leader, just like this village needed to find me. Sasuke, it's all up to you, but remember, Sound is as badly off as Konoha was when the third Hokage was killed."

" Sasuke! Think about what you're doing! You'll never see your friends again, and…" She lowered her voice. " You wouldn't see me." Sasuke sighed. His mind was saying to go to sound, and his heart was saying to stay with Sakura and all the rest of his friends.

" That's not true, you know, Sasuke. They'll be able to visit you anytime with permission."

" With permission! Sasuke, she just might say no! Sasuke, please, stay with me." Her face looked up at him sadly, her emerald orbs glistening, threatening to start pouring out tears. Sasuke groaned. Tsunade sighed.

" Sasuke, you have a week to decide. When that week ends, you will be ordered to come see me. Dismissed." Sasuke and Sakura left the room, both depressed at the sudden news.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura clenched onto Sasuke's shirt, sobbing. Sasuke allowed her to, and just stood there.

" Why… why Sasuke?" The boy brought her face up to his.

" It's a matter I'm pretty sure none of us will understand just yet." Sakura smiled softly, and another tear streamed down her face.

" I… I don't want to lose you again, Sasuke." Sasuke's smile turned into a frown as she continued, "Although, I'm pretty sure we can just get Naruto to beat you up and back!"

" Are you kidding? I bet he couldn't even beat a squirrel!" Sasuke growled. Sakura seemed taken back by this, but she smiled anyway.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah."

" Then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to think of another way to keep you here." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" And what would that be?"

Sakura pressed her lips against his, gently, her eyes closed. Sasuke was surprised, and nearly lost his balance. Sakura broke away, laughing at Sasuke as he stumbled into a puddle, obviously confused and surprised.

" Hey!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura just laughed, but that turned into a scream as Sasuke pulled her down with him.

" Who's laughing now?" He whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered, grasping his shirt and putting her head on his chest.

" You're so warm, Sasuke." Sasuke blushed slightly, just barely. She made a move to get up. He pulled her back down.

" Sasuke! I have to get home now!"

" Stay." Sasuke looked up to her. She sighed.

" I can't."

" Then I'm going to have to make you stay."

" How?" Sasuke smirked, and he kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood at the edge of a forest, glaring at something small.

" You think you can beat me? Huh, YOU LITTLE SQUIRREL?" The squirrel chittered happily and threw an acorn at Naruto's head. " AAH!" Naruto fell to the ground, holding his forehead as the squirrel hopped away. " I'll get you for this!" Naruto yelled. The squirrel was already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee dragged his self back home, groaning and moaning with the bruises that Tenten and Neji had given him. He turned a corner, only to see…

" H-hello, Gaara-san. What are you doing here?" Lee shivered, wondering if he would be killed. Instead, to his surprise, Gaara held out his hand to the bruised and swollen Lee.

" Here." Lee, amazed, took Gaara's hand and Gaara pulled him up. " How fares your village?" Lee sighed.

" Great, besides me." Gaara smiled devilishly, and shouted,

" NEJI-SAN!" Lee's eyes widened as the Hyuga and the Kazekage cornered him.

' _Oh, no.' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart, gasping for air.

" I made you stay." Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled softly.

" Yes you did." Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers. Sakura looked away, sadly.

" I just don't know if you're going to go to sound. I want you to stay. Please don't go, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grinned slightly as he heard the girl use the name she used to call him.

" I… I don't know." Sasuke looked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _You should_ _stay with Sakura. You know you want to!" _ Sasuke's heart spoke up.

' You should go to sound. Remember how badly the village needed Tsunade when the Third died?' His mind stated.

' _No. Listen to me, Sasuke. Listen to your heart.'_

' Pssh. That's so cheesy. _Listen to your heart_? It would be smart for you to listen to me.'

' _You can't control him.'_

' Says who? I'm you and you are me.'

'_Just let Sasuke decide already!'_

' He needs our help! He's torn up enough already. Even worse, now, with that kiss, Sasuke's more broken and confused than ever.'

' _You know, for once, I agree with you.'_

' That's good, isn't it?'

' _Indeed. Let us speak away from Sasuke's reach, so we may speak in private.' _ The two different minds of Sasuke faded away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed. Sasuke looked at her.

" You want to come to my place?" Sasuke offered. It was getting rather cold.

" Um… sure." Sakura smiled a bit as Sasuke led her to the Uchiha estate, a place she knew well. A few girls snorted in displeasure, but Sakura just stuck out her tongue at them.

" Hello, Sasuke." The familiar voice made the raven-haired boy shiver. Sakura frowned.

" Hello, Tiff." Sakura glared, holding on to Sasuke's hand tightly.

" I think it's sweet and all, that you remember me, _forehead, _but I was speaking to my future boyfriend here, Sasuke-kun." She smiled flirtatiously. Her hair was now cut, cutely tied into small pigtails. Her eyes remained that same sapphire blue, but so did her hideous makeup.

" You." Sasuke stated. " What are you doing here?" Tiff scoffed slightly, in the prettiest way she could, fluttering her eyelashes.

" I should think it obvious. I've come to get proof that Sasuke-kun is my boyfriend." Sakura scowled.

" You stay away from Sasuke or else." Tiff raised an eyebrow as she recognized this as the very words she spoke to her before.

" You're boring me. You're a little too confident with Sasuke here. You should know that he's been cheating on you." Sakura stopped.

" What?"

" That's right. You need proof?" She slammed against Sasuke, pressing her lips against his. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, and he tried to push her off. Sakura dragged her away. Sasuke began to furiously wipe his mouth.

" Eew! She tastes like rotton fish mixed with… grass!" Sasuke nearly threw up. Sakura laughed slightly.

" Sasuke?" She asked.

" Yeah?"

" Can I punch her into oblivion?" Sakura smiled devilishly at the trembling Tiff.

" No! He wouldn't let you! I'm his GIRLFRIEND! HIS GIRLFRIEND, I TELL YOU! HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON YOU! IT'S ALL LIES!" Tiff screamed shrilly. Sasuke shrugged her off.

" Go ahead." Tiff gaped at him.

" WHAT?"

BAM! Sakura punched her fiercely.

" Next time you try to take advantage of me, you better choose a better time than this." Sakura hissed, charging up some chakra. Tiff saw her hand start to glow, and she tried to scramble away. " Too late!" Sakura put full force into Tiff, and blood spilled out slightly. Sakura stopped and stared. " Eh…" She sighed as she realized what was happening and began to heal her.

" Why are you doing that? We owe her nothing." Sasuke looked at Tiff coldly. Sakura looked up at him and sighed, her hands glowing green.

" I wish it were that easy, but I don't want to be responsible if she dies from lack of blood." Sakura finished up, and left her on a bench. Sasuke took her hand again, and the two approached the Uchiha manor.

" Come on. It's starting to rain." Sakura followed Sasuke into the warm house. Sasuke grabbed a blanket and tossed it to her. " That should keep you warm." Sakura grabbed it, and lay down on a couch, shivering. Sasuke chuckled lightly, and moved in beside her.

" Better?" He whispered. Sakura smiled and nodded, giggling like a five year old. Sasuke grew slightly annoyed. (ATTENTION! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FLUFF, THEN DON'T BOTHER READING THE SECTION AFTER THIS WARNING!)

" You can stop now." He said, as Sakura's giggles became full out laughter. Sakura shook her head.

" Make me!" She laughed. Sasuke grinned.

" I'm going to make you regret that!" He brought down his lips above hers and entered her mouth, his tongue pushing against hers. She moaned into his mouth, and pushed back, enjoying his warmth. Suddenly, she felt something under her shirt, crawling up her skin. She broke away from him, realizing it was a hand. He grinned, massaging her breasts. She moaned in pleasure.

" Sasuke?" She managed to breathe out. "I don't think we should be doing this." Sasuke shrugged it off.

" Who cares?"

" You're a bad boy."

" But I'm yours." He entered her mouth again, his body hovering above hers. She smiled in the kiss. He gently bit her lip, and she winced slightly. He pulled off his shirt and pressed against her body, cupping her breasts. Sakura squirmed underneath his firm grasp.

" Take it off. It's annoying." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She shivered, obeying him. He trailed down her neck. Sakura moaned.

" This feels good."

"Mmm." His tongue flicked into her mouth again. He broke away from her, gasping. "You taste like cherries. So much better than that annoying fan girl." Sakura laughed, then squealed as she felt him gently nip at her breast. He kissed her neck again, his mouth licking her as she put her hands into his hair, ruffling it. He held her, and they fell asleep into the night. (Eek! So much fluff. A little too much for me…)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee slumped against the wall, panting. Gaara looked up at the moon in the sky and sighed. (By the way, the demon has been taken from him already.)

" I can't believe I helped you with your silly nonsense of beating him up." Gaara frowned. Neji smiled.

" Like I said, consider it a mission." He handed over some money, shaking his hand. Gaara put away the money, rolling his eyes.

" This is child's play." Lee sighed as the two boys left him to limp back home. A crunch was heard. Lee shivered in fright. Was it… TENTEN?

" Lee?"

" Gai-sensei?"

" Lee!" Gai rose from the shadows. " What happened? Give me a hug!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!" A man-hug could be seen, with a sunset painted in the back round… ugh. Let's skip to someone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wake up." Sakura shook Sasuke awake. " I know the week's not over yet, and it's only been a day, but Tsunade-sama wants to see you. She's called on Naruto, too. I wonder what's going on?" Sasuke moaned, opening his eyes, and saw that Sakura was already dressed. She threw his shirt at him, laughing. " Come on! Hurry up!"

" Coming!" Sasuke groaned. He threw the shirt over his head and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her to the Hokage's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the office, they could hear Naruto shouting something.

" What's he saying?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

" Open the door." She pushed the door open, and her eyes widened.

" You!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it! This is actually the quickest I've updated lately… Well, anyway, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

HAH!

Ha!

Ha….

Heh…


	11. Chapter 11

Blossom of Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello!! I suppose you're wondering who was in the office with Naruto. Well, that is, if those of you have guessed whom already, then I don't think I need to tell you, but I have to just because it's part of the story. Thanks to all of you who have stayed loyal to my story this entire time! YOU GUYS RULE!! CHA!!! Oh, and to alana124pyro: CLIFFIES RULE! And why? CUZ THEY BRING REVIEWERS, SO HAH!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto shrugged.

" What? Is the fact that I'm standing in front of the Hokage and not being attacked bothering you?" Naruto was being held back by Tsunade to prevent him from killing Kabuto. (Darnit!)

" Yes, it is." Sasuke gritted through his teeth. Kabuto laughed.

" What is HE doing here?" Sakura demanded. Tsunade sighed.

" He's here to escort you three on a mission."

" Escort? You DO know that he's a sound spy! SPY! DOES THAT WORD HAVE A MEANING TO YOU?" Sakura stormed. Tsunade fumed.

" Listen up, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Kabuto is here to escort you around on a tour of Sound." Naruto scoffed.

" Tour? No way! He's probably just gonna try to kill us!" Tsunade glared at him.

" I'm here to tell you that Sound is a village too, and whether you like it or not, it has to have a leader. I'm just going to show you around Sound. You might want to consider it, because technically, you're getting paid for walking around, following me." Kabuto smirked. Naruto looked up.

" Man, you're serious? WE'RE GONNA GET PAID FOR WALKING AROUND?! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEET!!" Tsunade nodded. Sakura looked from Tsunade to Kabuto, then back again.

" Fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey, hey, Kabuto-san, do they have a ramen bar there?" Naruto tugged on Kabuto's sleeve. Kabuto laughed and nodded.

" You're awfully childish, Naruto." The four entered the gates of the village of Sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!" Shikamaru sighed.

" They've been at this for hours! I wish they would stop already… I wish Naruto were here to deal with them. This is so troublesome."

" That's the bright side. Naruto's not here to add to the noise." Kiba covered his ears. Lee turned around.

" The ever energetic Naruto-kun is gone? Where has he disappeared to?" Lee looked around. Gai's gigantic eyebrows rose up in delight.

" Ah, such a short time, and already my pupil has obtained friends. Lee, embrace the youthfulness you have and hold onto it, and treasure your friends like a valuable jewel, and you will learn the meaning of life and youthfulness!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

" They're at it again. Now I actually wish Naruto were here." Suddenly, Ino ran up to the two.

" Did you hear?" She panted. "Sasuke's been requested as the next leader for the sound village!" (Hey, if any of you know what kage the sound's leader is called, then please tell me, because I'd rather call him '?????? Kage' than ' leader of the sound village.' Well, if there even _is_ a Kage there.) Kiba's eyes widened.

" No way!"

" Way!"

" What are you two talking about?" Ino turned around and blushed.

" Oh, uh, hey, Sai!" The artist shrugged off her behavior and continued,

" I hear that Sasuke's going to have to consider going to sound to guide them?" Ino nodded.

" Yup!" Shikamaru stretched out his back and yawned.

" How troublesome." Ino shook her head.

" I feel bad for Temari-san. She actually has to deal with you daily!" The girl shoved him playfully.

" Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it. Being lazy is actually quite peaceful."

" Not if you don't want to be late for things!"

" Hey guys." Temari approached them, Gaara and Kankurou with her. " Whatcha talking about?" Lee saw Gaara smile at him in an evil way, and ran away in fear of being killed. Gai followed him. " Uh… I suppose that problem's solved."

" Sasuke might go to Sound to be their new leader!" Ino sulked. "I'm going to miss him!" Temari sighed.

" Ino, you'll be absolutely fine. It's his choice, and you have absolutely nothing to do with it." She took out her fan and beckoned to Shikamaru. " I want a rematch! Come on!" Shikamaru shook his head.

" No. Uh-uh. No way. I will NOT do it." Shikamaru crossed his arms. Gaara and Kankurou glared at him threateningly. " Uh, never mind! Let's go!" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and sped away, happy to be alive. Sai picked up his sketchbook and followed after the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So that's it." Kabuto finished introducing the three to the village, bringing them back to the gates. Sakura sighed.

" I have to admit, this place does seem rather friendly, despite the numerous times it tried to kill us." (Uh-oh!) Sasuke frowned. Naruto held a large plastic package, piled with ramen noodles Kabuto had generously paid for, and was currently madly sucking out of it.

" You sure you want to eat that? For all you know, it might be poisoned." Sasuke poked Naruto. Kabuto frowned.

" I think you need to learn to be more trustful. This place is a village too, for goodness sake." Kabuto held out a scroll with the kanji word for fire printed onto it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So you're back already, eh?" Tsunade gave a small hint of a smile. " Did you like it?" Sakura twitched.

" I can't believe YOU of all people would let us leave with that spy! Although, despite how much I hate Kabuto, I guess sound wasn't too bad." Sakura gave an angelic smile. Everyone else remained silent. (You could have heard a cricket chirping! _Listens_. Oh. I guess there IS a cricket chirping.) Sasuke squashed the cricket flat.

" It was… okay."

" OCHAY? YOU HAFF GOT TO BE KIDDINGH MEH!" Naruto yelled with a full mouth. "FERE RAMAN IS AMATHING!" (I don't think you need a translation, because I'm sure all my readers are quite smart) Sakura looked away, disgusted.

" Sheesh, if you're going to talk about their ramen, at least do it with an EMPTY mouth!" the girl shuddered. Naruto shrugged and swallowed the last of the ramen. Kabuto chuckled.

" I'll be off, Tsunade-sama." He made a move to leave.

" Not so fast! Tsunade-sama, I wouldn't trust him if I were you. He's a sound _spy_, for goodness sake. Maybe he implanted something in us when we weren't looking, or maybe he poisoned Naruto's food, or-"

" Sakura, give it a break." Tsunade yawned. " Now, all of you are dismissed." The three left, glaring at Kabuto. Yes, even Naruto. Kabuto scowled.

'_That ungrateful little boy. He'll get it, and he won't live to find out what happened. '_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" HEY! HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata blushed madly as she heard Naruto call out her name. Ino looked up.

" Oh… my…GOSH! Sasuke's actually here! I thought he went to Sound for keeps!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Of course not. Or at least, he isn't right now… who knows what he'll do?" She sighed. Kiba looked on in slight jealousy as he watched Naruto give Hinata a small peck on the cheek. She turned red and fainted.

" I don't think she's used to the fact that they're going steady." Sakura laughed.

" I know! Hey, where'd Shikamaru go?" Ino looked around.

" Probably hanging around with his girlfriend." Sai shrugged. Ino sighed, holding her hands on Sai's shoulders.

" You know what, Sai?" She asked, seductively. Her face was extremely close to his now, and he could feel her breath. Sai stared on, unaffected.

" What?"

" I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" She stormed off to find Shikamaru. Sakura shrugged.

" I don't know about you, but I think she's jealous." Sasuke stared after her. Sakura laughed.

" You know what?" She asked.

" What?"

" I could have told you that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Jeez! IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FALL ASLEEP, AT LEAST DO IT IN A BED!" Ino yelled, waking up Temari and Shikamaru.

" What?" Temari yawned. "It's not like we're having sex or anything. You need to calm down."

" AND YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO CAREFREE!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru clasped his arms around Temari's waist.

" I guess I finally found the part I like about her." Temari twitched, then laughed.

" Shikamaru, you're such a dummy, you know that?" She pressed her forehead against his. He chuckled slightly.

" WHATEVER!" Ino ran off. Shikamaru and Temari remained oblivious to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I can't believe it! I liked Sasuke, and Sakura got him. I guess I was okay with that because she was my friend, and I had turned my sight onto Shikamaru, and only to see Temari take him! What am I supposed to do now?" She looked up. "Oh, dear god, let there be… a boy I might be able to have." She closed her eyes tight and opened them to find…

A large crowd of boys scurried into place as she stared at them.

" Hi, Ino-chan!" She sweat-dropped.

" I suppose the girls of the rookie nine _all_ have fan girls." She walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

WE MUST INTERRUPT THIS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT STORY FOR THIS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: IN YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE SEND IN WHAT INOx? COUPLE YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE, CUZ I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK WITH THIS STUPID LOVE TRIANGLE! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! (Winks)

----------------SASUSAKU RULES-----------------

Sakura fingered Sasuke's hair.

" It's so soft, even though it looks so spiky." She said in wonder.

" Ugh…" Sasuke twitched. Ino looked at the two.

" Sakura, consider it an honor. Watch _this._" She took control of Kiba's mind and made him touch Sasuke's hair, then went back into her own body before Sasuke turned around.

" Kiba…!" Sasuke glared. Kiba fell to the ground, then shook his head and looked up.

" Wuh…?"

" YOU TOUCHED MY HAIR!" Sasuke roared.

---5 seconds later---

" Fried dog, anyone? Fried dog for sale!" Ino yelled as Sakura hauled Kiba onto a bench and put a sign on him.

" That oughta do it!" The two girls left Kiba on a bench and left. Though, things didn't turn out as a harmless prank, like they thought it would be. No, it turned out _really_ bad.

------

Kiba shook his head.

" What happened?" He fingered the area around him, and upon realizing it was a large, cold, steel wall, he jerked up. "Where am I?"

" I see you have woken, Inuzuka. We're going to have to tie you down." Kiba's eyes widened.

" DON'T YOU DARE! YOU FREAK!" The man twitched.

" Get him!"

Kiba blacked out.

" Heheheh… I _do_ like dogs… they are quite… tasty."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

NOO! I can't believe ???????????????????? likes dog! Waah! Dogs are so cute, and fuzzy, and… waaah! (Whew… I almost gave a spoiler)

Well, read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Blossom of Konoha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update! (Chuckles nervously at the angry mob standing in front of her) Umm… I think we should just get to the story now, shouldn't we?

Have you guys guessed who 'the man' is? Maybe… just maybe… IT'S AN OOC! OMG! Or maybe… _it's a girl._ That would be kinda freaky, wouldn't it? (Shivers) Or Kabuto. Good old Kabuto. I'm trying to figure out who it should be _right now!_

On with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not exactly the best bait, but I do suppose it's better than nothing." The mysterious person poked Kiba and sniffed him. "He even smells like a dog. I thought members of the Inuzuka clan always had dogs… I guess he left it behind." He sighed and threw back his hood. " You there, get me something to drink." The guard shivered in fright of the man and left the room. The man's eyes glinted.

" Sasuke will soon be ours…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh no!" Sakura looked around frantically. "Where'd Kiba go? Zakura's been missing since yesterday! I just remembered! I bet they're linked somehow!" Ino looked at Sai. Sai looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Chouji. Chouji looked at Tenten. Tenten looked at Neji. Neji looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Shino. Shino looked at Lee. Lee looked at Ino. Sakura sighed. Akamaru began to bark.

" What is it, Akamaru?" Tenten leaned down. Akamru sniffed the bench and barked again. "Kiba's in sound." She reported. "I think he's trying to tell us that." She gestured at Akamaru, who was scratching his ears. Sakura sweatdropped.

" OR, he could be telling us he has fleas." Everyone remained silent for a moment. "I guess that it's our only hope, anyway." She gestured towards Hinata, who leaped off to report to Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman entered the dimly lit room.

" Bravo, Jugo." The large man looked up and grinned slightly. The woman passed the small candle, revealing a glimpse of red hair.

" It's not much. I was tempted to kill him, but I understand we need him for Sasuke. I hope he comes back so I don't have to worry about killing people too much." Jugo looked up. "I wonder how Kimimaro is doing?" The woman rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

" I don't care. I just want to have Sasuke-kun back."

"Or, as Suigetsu would say, 'I bet you want him back to ravage him at night,' eh?" the woman punched him hard on the shoulder.

" You're spending too much time with Suigetsu. You're picking up his habits."

" Relax, Karin." Karin flicked Jugo on his forehead.

" Shush. I think he's waking up." She gracefully walked to the door and shut it. Jugo shrugged and sipped at the beverage the guard brought him.

------------------------------------------------------

Karin sighed. She had heard rumors of competition.

'What was it?' She wondered. 'Ah, yes. Sakura.' She smiled evilly. 'No doubt she'll try to come with Sasuke. It will be a perfect opportunity to murder her then.' Suddenly, there was a loud

BAM!!(Lol!)

Karin looked up in alarm.

"It's a bunch of Konoha shinobi! They're invading the fortress!" A guard yelled to her. Karin immediately turned around and ran to the room where the hostage was.

----------------------------------------------

Akamaru yipped, biting a guards face as Sakura delivered a skull shattering punch to the guard's head. The other did similar stunts, many blows hitting their targets.

" Come on!" Sakura motioned to the others. They followed her. Further into the halls. Kabuto suddenly stepped in front of them.

" I'm afraid I can't let you through." He took out a kunai.

" I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Besides, you're greatly outnumbered." Kabuto, being the coward he is, decided not to take any chances and he retreated, kunai still in hand. Sakura wouldn't take this, though.

" Everyone, after him!" The twelve (You know, team guy plus the rookie nine?) poured after the sound medic. They all screeched to a stop at a dead end.

" Damn. We lost him." Naruto panted. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" More like he lost us."

----------Sorry! I saw that in that CSI show, (or something) And I HAD to show it!---------

Karin burst into the room, just as Kiba groaned.

" Where…Where's Akamaru…?" Jugo laughed cruelly.

" Your big dog is coming to rescue you, you little puppy." He pet Kiba's head, and fingered his triangles. "You know, I _do_ like to eat dog." Kiba, out of fury, bit Jugo's hand. (GO KIBA! WOOT!) Jugo screeched and immediately withdrew his hand. Karin motioned for him to be quiet.

" We don't want those pesky Konoha nin to find us." Jugo scowled, and almost decided to kill Kiba, but understanding it was for Sasuke, he relented.

" I guess it's okay. We have that other girl, anyway." Jugo gestured towards Zakura, who was chained to a wall. "Do you still think it was a good idea to have both of them? Why isn't one enough?" Karin turned around.

" That's because that girl has no chakra. She's not fit to be a ninja. Yet, she seems related to Sakura, and Sakura is rather close to Sasuke, and this…Kiba will be extra bait, so they can't afford to take a chance. Jugo smiled knowingly and nodded. Meanwhile, Kiba gagged at the taste of dog in his mouth.

" You guys are just evil. My friends will come! You'll regret this!" Jugo smiled down and smirked. A loud bam was heard, and the wall opposite to Zakura shuddered, and began to crumble. Jugo smirked.

" We know. That's just what we want." Kiba shivered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura punched the wall another time; causing it to crack, then collapse. The rocks came tumbling down, then silence was heard. Sakura gasped.

" Kiba! Zakura!" This was not coming from Sakura, but from Naruto, who leapt ahead of all the others, a kunai in hand, and with the other he threw shuriken. Karin leaped in front of an unconscious Kiba and blocked them with a kunai. She smirked.

" You're early." Sasuke frowned at the sight of her. " And you brought Sasuke-kun with you." She smiled happily. "Ah, dear Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you came back." The Uchiha frowned.

" We're here for our teammate and Sakura's cousin. Give them back." Karin smiled.

" Not a chance." Naruto hesitated, and then put his kunai back.

" What do you want?" Karin shrugged, a grin plastered on her face. Jugo got up, shoving Karin out of the way, and gave Sasuke a huge grin.

" Sasuke! Now I don't have to worry about endless killings anymore!" Karin scowled, and turned around.

" Suigetsu! Get in here! It's Sasuke!" from under a door, a puddle of liquid rushed in, and rose up to form a man. He yawned, showing his sharp teeth. His hands grasped Zabuza's sword. Naruto gaped.

" Why, if it isn't Sasuke." Sasuke glared at all three, saving the coldest look for Karin.

" We don't want to fight." Sasuke calmly stated. "We're willing to negotiate." Karin smiled.

" That's good. Hmm, let's say… You for this girl chained to the wall and you Inuzuka friend here. It's a good deal, two for one." Suigetsu shrugged.

" You just want to try to rape him at night, don't you?" Karin whirled around and made a move to punch him, if he didn't turn into a puddle of liquid at that very moment. She scowled.

" I hate that ability of yours." Suigetsu formed again, smiling.

" Is that so? Such a shame. I love it." Karin tried to punch him again, and he simply repeated his previous actions. "Sheesh, no need to be so violent." Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke protectively.

" We refuse." She glared at Karin. "He's ours." Karin grabbed Sasuke's hand.

" No, he's _ours._" Sakura grabbed his other hand.

" No, he's _Konoha's."_ Sasuke sighed.

" I hate being the rope in tug-o-war." Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

" Did you remember to pray for Manda?" Sasuke shrugged.

" That old snake? No need. He's just a rusty reptile." Suigetsu hissed.

" _Never_ ever say that again." His hand hovered, twitching right above the sword of Zabuza. Sasuke shrugged it off, as if it were no big deal.

" Suigetsu! Stop! Remember, Sasuke's _ours! Now help me pull!"_ Suigetsu and Jugo walked over to Karin, and pulled on Sasuke's arm. On the other side Sakura motioned for the others to help. Nine people now outnumbered Snake.

Normally, I'm sure we would _all_ want to watch this, but seeing as they're practically tearing Sasuke apart, I have to make this end quickly.

Sasuke snarled.

" Stop it! All of you! You guys are acting like spoiled children!" Karin immediately dropped his hand, and smiled flirtatiously.

" Of course, Sasuke-kun. You know I love you." Sakura shivered.

" She's as bad as Tiff." Karin glared at Sakura.

" _Her?_ No, she's far worse. Trust me." She shivered at the thought. "We used to be friends, until she decided to quit being a ninja and chase her dream instead." Naruto frowned.

" What's wrong with that?" Karin shook her head.

" Her dream was to be a _fan girl_." Sakura laughed.

" You're serious?! Tiff needs to be able to think properly!" She and Karin laughed. Suddenly, a moan was heard from the other side of the room that brought everyone back to their senses. Sakura twitched.

" Zakura! Are you okay?" She ran over to her, and tried to break the chains that held her, but she couldn't risk it, as Zakura's skinny hands laid right underneath the chain. Frustrated, she pulled at the lock. Jugo smiled.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, little girl." Sakura shivered as she turned around to stare at the large man. His eyes looked down at her. Suddenly, he whipped out a knife and brought it down. Sakura, paralyzed with fear, had no idea what to do. But instead of killing her, he pushed her against the wall and chained her there next to her cousin.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. He rushed toward Jugo, ready to kill. Jugo laughed and just hit his head, making Naruto skid across the room. Karin laughed cruelly.

" See? Now it's this Inuzuka, that girl, _and_ Sakura. All for Sasuke. It's quite a deal, you know." Sasuke stared at Sakura, his eyes turning red.  
" All right." He began to walk toward Jugo.

" Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura managed to cough out. He didn't hear her. Frustrated, she called out again. "STOP!" At the sound of her voice, everyone froze. Sasuke looked up at her, expectantly. "Don't do it, for your sake and mine."

" What?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Please."

" But you… And your cousin! And Kiba! What am I going to do about them? I can't just leave you here! And it's me they want!" Sakura smiled.

" I bet we could find a way out of this. I'm almost sure we could, without having to go through these three." She gestured towards Snake. Karin snorted.

" Yeah, right. I bet she's just saying all that to sound good. Listen, Sasuke. Sound needs a leader. Come with us!"

" No, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. " This isn't a proper way to get a Otokage! (Thanks, uchihasakurah26!) It's cruel, making you decide!" Karin shook her head.

" It's preparation for what's going to come. He needs to decide." Sasuke gaped at the two.

---Flashback---

" One day, you're going to be a leader. What will you do then?" Sasuke looked up to his brother and smiled.

" I don't know, Aniki. I bet you're a great leader! You can help me make decisions!" Itachi chuckled.

" One day, I'll be gone. You'll need to learn to make decisions on your own."

" Aww," The younger Sasuke pouted. "Like what?" His brother smiled.

" If you had to choose between leaving your friends to try to save them later, or offering to go in their place, which one would you do?" Sasuke thought for a moment.

" I would offer to go in their place!" Itachi laughed.

" You're brave. Quite the hero, aren't you?" Sasuke just laughed.

" That's because heroes are cool!"

---End Flashback---

Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed.

" I'll do it." Sakura scowled. Karin smiled.

" Quite the hero, aren't you?" Suigetsu smirked. Sasuke smiled.

"That's because heroes are cool."

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Sorry if you thought this was longer. Btw, could you guys PLZ vote for which Inox? Couple you want? It's kinda hard for me to decide…

I'm depending on you guys!  
5 reviews, please!


	13. Chapter 13

Blossom of Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up: You know school started a long time ago, so don't kill me, okay? First, before the story, let's see the couple votes: (I'm just going to say EVERY single couple mentioned.

InoxSai: two

InoxChouji: three

InoxKiba: two

InoxShino: two

InoxShikamaru: two

Like, OMG! INO'S GONNA BE WITH CHOUJI! (faints and dies) How ironic.

------------------------------------------------------------------

" NO, Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. "Don't do it! I'll never see you again!"

" He'll be the leader of Otogakure. He can make the decision." Karin's face showed no emotion as she pressed a button on a remote, releasing all three. " You have to leave. If you don't, we'll kill you." Everyone began for the nearest exit. Sakura hesitated.

" Sakura!" Naruto grabbed her hand and led her away.

" SASUKE! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ME!" Her voice echoed, then disappeared.

Sasuke clenched his hands.

" I won't. I promise." Karin smiled at him.

" Come, my lord. Your throne awaits you. There is much to be done." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, deeply regretting what he had just done.

" Sakura…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino leaned on Chouji for support and bawled out,

" He's gone! He's really gone!" Chouji hugged her and scrunched up his face in jealousy.

" You _do_ know that he was Sakura's__boyfriend, right?" Ino just cried into his shirt, ignoring him. Sakura scowled at him and pouted as they left the outskirts of Otogakure.

" He had better not forget me." Despite her tone, a tear slid down her pale face.

" SASUKE-KUN!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned at the sound of Sakura's voice. Karin twitched.

" Ignore her. Let's go." Sasuke frowned. He dug his heels into the concrete floor, and tore his hand away from Karin's.

" How could you?" He stared at her intensely. Karin blinked.

" What?"

" How could you use them just for me? What kind of wicked place is this? I don't want to lead a place like this!" Karin touched his arm. Sasuke jerked away.

" My place is with Konoha." He turned to leave. Suigetsu sighed.

" Sasuke! If you lead us, you'll have the power to change that!" Jugo called. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, but made no move to turn around. Suigetsu scrunched his nose and relented.

" He's right, pretty boy. This will be a better place if _you_ lead us. Orochimaru-sama left it in ruins." Sasuke stood there.

Sakura…

Otogakure…

Love…

Leadership…

And there was no way to have them both.

Otogakure is falling apart.

So is Sakura.

He feels responsibility. He has to take charge of Otogakure.

But he's also responsible for Sakura's feelings.

" GAAH!" Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching his head. Karin ran to him.

" What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" The boy pushed her away.

" I… I… oh!" He took out a kunai, ready to stab her, but stopped as he saw the pink, flowing ribbon wrapped around it. "Sakura…" He closed his eyes.

" I'll stay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wailed, blubbering out the mission to Tsunade.

" Sakura… calm down…" Naruto touched her shoulder.

" HE'S GONE! HOW COULD HE?" she fell to her knees. " HE HAD BETTER KEEP THAT PROMISE! THAT STUPID PROMISE!" She began sobbing uncontrollably. Tsunade sighed. She opened a drawer and handed something to Sakura.

" Here." Sakura looked up, sobbing, and realized what she was holding.

" Sasuke's forehead protector…" She remembered the times she was with him. "He wasn't wearing it." She gripped it tightly, and held on as if it were her whole world.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Before you guys all kill me, I'm just going to say that the reason this was so short is because… (Takes a deep breath) This story is now over and I will be working on a sequel. (Winks) You don't think I would have left this story like this, did you?

Please review! I'm almost at 100 reviews! (Fangirly squeal)


	14. NOTE:READ!

Blossom of Konoha & Years of Promise

---------------------------------------------------------

Hi!! I know that Blossom of Konoha is done, and the sequel, Years of Promise has been discontinued, but the story will go on!! (Punches the air triumphantly as the Naruto crew stares on, embarrassed for her) Please go to:

Avalache1 (DA AUTHOR, no space in between XD)

NOT AVALANCHE 

Avalache1 will be continuing the story for me, so to all you loyal/cute/simply bored fanficlings, please go to avalache's profile and read ON!!!!!  
DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(It'll be up soon!!)


End file.
